Takashi Sisters
by Hatake Sakura Love
Summary: Teaming up with Suna, Naruto and the gang go a new adventure of finding all the demon vessels whilst getting ready for a war against the Akatsuki. New secrets and New Characters. Many Pairing and a whole lot of love to go around. Please R&R REVISED!
1. Prologue: Meeting the Sisters

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO… though I wish I did BUT I DO OWN FOUR CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT TO THIS STORY!**

**Summary:** The Naruto gang are now in their late teens when they are introduced to a new ninja team from the sand village. This team of four sisters take Naruto and his friends on a new adventure as secrets are unraveled and new relationships form. Take part of this adventure.

**Introduction:**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Age:** 18

**Hinata Hyuga: Age:** 18

**Sasuke Uchica: Age: **18 (comes in later in the story)

**Sakura Haruno: Age:** 18

**Rock Lee: Age: **19

**Shikamaru Nara: Age:** 18

**Temari: Age: **21

**Kankuro: Age: **20

**Ino Yamanaka: Age: **18

**Neji Hyuga: Age:** 19

**Tenten: Age: **19

**Shino Aburame: Age: **18

**Kiba Inuzuka: Age:** 18

**Choji Akimichi: Age: **18

**Gaara no Sabaku: Age: **18

**Kira Takashi**

**Age:** 18

**Ninja level:** Jounin

**Alias:** The Angelic Ninja

**Special justsu:** Angel Wing Justsu, Celestial circle justsu, plus many minor jutsus

**Personality:** Distant, quiet most of the time, strict, protective of her sisters, appears to be cold though isn't bad once you get to know her. Hides a dangerous secret

**Element:** Fire

**Mika Takashi**

**Age:** 17

**Ninja level:** Jounin

**Alias:** The Wolf Ninja

**Special justsu:** Transformation justsu, Acid claws justsu, plus many minor jutsus

**Personality:** Happy go lucky, timid at times, loves animals (especially dogs), gets attached easily, outspoken, open minded.

**Element:** Earth

**Ichigo and Momoko Takashi**

**Age**: 16

**Ninja level**: Jounin

**Alias**: The Gemini Twins

**Special justsu**: Tag team fire wheel justsu, Gemini star Justsu, plus many minor jutsus

**Individual Justsu: Ichigo:** Dragonfly twister justsu, Lotus blossom dance, plus many minor jutsus

**Momoko**: Peach Blizzard Justsu, Cat's-eye justsu, plus many minor jutsus

**Personalities: both: **giddy, short attendance span, loves picking on their older sisters, cat people, stubborn

**Ichigo: **annoyed easily, can't sit still, argues with her twin

**Momoko:** loves food, cries easily, has a tendency to complain

**Element: Ichigo:** Wind

**Momoko:** Water

**Prologue**

Four girls stood in the shadows of Tsunade's office as the woman looked over a few documents before placing them down and looking up.

"I'm glad you girls could get away from your training but this is an urgent matter. Konoha and Suna are both in dire need of your help. Not to mention the rest of the world. I have already informed your Kazekage that you are here and he should be arriving within the next few days. Now what the assignment is I'm not going to tell you just yet but… this is a mission you are not to fulfill alone. You will join up with the best ninja's from Konoha seeing as you are the best from Suna. As soon as the Kazekage gets here I will summon you and the others to the meeting place. There you will be introduced to your new team. Is that understood."

The four girls shadowed faces nodded before they disappeared out the window. Tsunade sighed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"This is going to be one tough mission."

**Chapter 1: Dog meets she-wolf**

Kiba Inuzuka walked down the street with his friend Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto's girlfriend Hinata Hyuga. Kiba's big white dog, Akamaru, walked beside his three human comrades as they laughed about something.

"Neji go so embarrassed at the party when Tenten kissed him right in front of the entire family," laughed the blond haired Naruto as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Oh I wish I could have been there to see it," Kiba said. "Sorry I missed it Hinata."

The raven haired girl smiled and shook her head. "It's alright Kiba, there's no need to worry. I understand you were busy."

All of a sudden Akamaru started barking at something down the street. The three teenagers looked at him.

"What's up Akamaru?" asked Kiba. Akamaru just took off down the street. "Gah! Um… Naruto, Hinata, I'll catch you guys later." With that Kiba took off leaving the two lovebirds standing in the dust confused.

"Akamaru, come back here!" yelled Kiba as he chased his dog down the crowed streets, zigzagging between people. Spotting the large white dog just outside the pet store, Kiba saw that he had stopped to investigate another large white dog with pointed ears. Speeding up to stop a possible, Kiba didn't see the girl leaning over the puppy pen until he was right on top of her. Literally. Colliding with the poor girl the two of them fell to the ground with a thud and "oof."

Looking down Kiba's black eyes met soft brown. The girl's shoulder-blade length brown hair was sprawled about her head like a halo as her hands rested on either side of her head.

'_Cute!'_ was the first thought that came to Kiba's mind till he realized he was still lying on top of her. Blushing he quickly got up.

"So sorry," he said as he held a hand out to help her up. She took it, a small blush tingeing her tan cheeks.

"Don't worry about it," she said and wiped some dirt off her clothes. Kiba took this time to look her over. Her soft cream colored skin was covered by a black fishnet shirt under a dark blue take top and light blue jean vest. Black caprice clung to her thighs before flaring at the knees. Black ninja sandals adorned her feet. Sitting on top her head like a head band was a Sand Village forehead protector. _'She's from the Sand Village?'_ As the girl looked back up at him he snapped out of his day dream.

"I'm terribly sorry," Kiba apologized again, scratching his head. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's your hurry…?" she stopped because she didn't know his name. "I'm Mika by the way." She held out her hand.

Kiba shook it. "Kiba," he smiled then pointed to the two dogs. "I was chasing Akamaru there before he started a fight with that dog."

Mika turned to see Akamaru sitting beside the other dog Kiba pointed to. "Oh you mean Kytanna?"

Kiba looked at her. "She's yours?"

Mika nodded. "Yeah and… she's not a dog. She's a wolf," she stated simply.

Kiba went wide-eyed and looked from Mika to Kytanna. "A wolf? But… how did you tame her?" he asked.

Mika just laughed. "I didn't tame her, not really anyway. She's still mostly wild but her and I have been friends for six years now." Kiba stared making the girl laugh again. "She was abandoned so I took her in so she grew up with humans and doesn't really mind them."

As Kiba stared at the wolf Mika turned back to the puppy pen she had been previously looking in. Kiba turned to watch as the girl played with some of the puppies.

"You can go in the pen you know," he stated.

Mika looked at him. "Really?" she asked, her eyes a lit up with excitement. Kiba thought this was cute.

"Yeah," said. Kiba then turned to his attention to a guy who was standing behind the counter in the shop. "Hey Yosuke, do you mind if we go in the pups pen?" he called. The man looked outside at two teens.

"Not at all go right ahead," he called back before helping a customer.

"Yay," cheered Mika as she clapped her hands together. Adjusting her stance she made an attempt to step over the wall of the pen but lost her footing and fell back into Kiba. "Oh sorry," she said. Kiba just smiled.

"Here let me help," he said. Placing his left arm behind her back and his right went under her knees as he lifted her up, bridal style. Her right arm, unconsciously, went around his neck as he placed her on the other side of the fence. After setting her down, Mika turned to him only to find her face mere inches from his. The two stared at each other for a moment, his arm still around her waist, before blushing and pulling apart.

"Um thanks," muttered Mika softly, the blush staining her cheeks refusing to leave.

Kiba cleared his throat and stepped over the fence as well. "You're welcome." The two smiled at each other before Mika turned her attention to the puppies piling at her feet.

"Hello there sweeties," she cooed at them as she knelt down, her hair falling over her shoulders near her face.

Kiba smiled at this. "Plan on buying one?" he asked as he watched her play with the pups.

"Yeah," responded the excited girl. Looking down at her Kiba now noticed the picture on the back of her vest that was covered by her hair earlier. The picture was the head of a wolf. Smirking slightly he kneeled down beside her and just watched as she looked over the puppies. The two were quiet for five minutes; every so often they'd glance at each other before blushing and looking away.

Kiba was about to say something but a loud yelp followed by a whimper interrupted him. Looking up the two teens saw a small black pup in the corner of the pen being ganged up by two others. Getting up quickly, scaring Kiba out of his wits, Mika moved swiftly over to the corner and scooped the black pup up into her arms just as the other two were about to pounce. Kiba watched in fascination as Mika scolded the two pups like a bitch (female dog sense) would do.

'_Best term for her, she-wolf,'_ he thought.

"No," Mika said firmly, tapping the two mean pups on the nose with her finger before grabbing them by the necks. "Be nice." Setting them down, she turned her attention to the terrified pup in her lap. (She knelt down to scold them) "Are you okay baby?" she cooed softly.

Kiba smiled as he watched this 'she-wolf' gently stroke and kiss the shaking pup to comfort him. "Is he okay?" he asked as he moved over to them.

Mika looked at Kiba. "Yeah, he should be fine now," she said as she brought the pup to her nose and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Isn't that right, sweetie? You're okay." She cooed at the pup as it licked her nose.

Knowing they just met, Kiba couldn't help but feel like he too was being charmed by this smiling female. Usually he found most girls annoying as they cooed over him and Akamaru yet this one had some how ensnared him without really meaning to. There was just something about her that made him give her all of his attention. Maybe it was because that she took liked dogs or that everything about her current behavior made his heart pound in his chest. Maybe it was animal instincts but Kiba couldn't be sure. Snapping out of his thoughts Kiba stood when she did.

"Ready to go?" he asked. _'Wait… what? I'm acting as if she's my girlfriend.'_ His mind was all curbobbled.

Mika nodded. "Yes," she replied and looked at him. "Um… Kiba?" Mika waved a hand in front of his face making him shake his head and look at her.

"Oh sorry," he smiled. Picking her up again like before, only this time she held the pup to her chest with both hands, he placed her back on the other side and followed her afterward.

"Okay, I'm gonna go inside and pay. Wait out here for me?" Mika asked and looked up at him. Kiba nodded to her as she turned and headed into the store.

Mika walked into the pet store and up to the counter to wait in line. Glancing around she saw collars and leashes she grabbed a blue one of both before disappearing into her thoughts.

'_Wow, I just got here and already I ran into a super cute guy,'_ she thought as she looked out the door to see Kiba leaning against its frame. She then looked at Kytanna and Akamaru to see the male trying lick some dirt off the side of the wolf's face. She giggled softly. _'And he has a dog too. This is super cool.'_

Mika stepped up to the counter and placed the pup along with the collar and leash on it. Yosuke, she heard Kiba call him that, rung up some numbers on the register before smiling at her.

"That'll be 55,000 yen please," he said. (55,000 yen is equal to $55) Pulling the money out of her pocket she handed it to the man. Placing the collar and leash on the pup she picked him up and walked out of the shop.

Kiba turned and smiled at her. "All set?" Mika nodded. "Great."

A silence fell between them as Kiba scratched his head and Mika bit her bottom lip. The two would steal glances at each other every once in a while. After about five or so minutes Kiba spoke.

"Well look I … um… got to get going. Um… if you're staying in town for a while maybe we could hang out sometime?" he asked hopefully.

Mika smiled at him. "I'd like that and I got to get going to. I'll see you later," she said. "Come Kytanna." Mika started to walk away but turned to wave at Kiba. He waved back and watched Mika and her wolf disappearing into the growing crowd. Looking down at Akamaru he smiled.

"This was all you wasn't it?" he asked. Akamaru barked softly. "I thought so. Thanks Akamaru." With one last look to where his 'she-wolf' disappeared, Kiba smiled and started home.

**At the grocery store**

Choji Akimichi walked down through the grocery store stocking up on some potato chips. He had just received a message from Tsunade that he would be moving in with a new team for a really big assignment and that they would all meet this afternoon at the new house. Choji would rack his brain as to what the assignment could be but would eventually give up. Walking down the meat section he heard somebody yelling.

"What do you mean you're out?" screamed a girl that looked to be about two years younger than himself. She was yelling at the butcher.

"Sorry miss but we're all out," said the butcher looking at her sympathetically. The girl sighed.

As she walked away Choji noticed that her basket was filled with all types of different foods from meats to vegetables. He also examined the girl. She wore a purple sundress that came to mid-thigh and hugged her curves. The bottom of her black spandex shorts came down to her knees. A dark purple vest hung loosely on her shoulders coming to just under her breasts. She wore black ninja sandals and a sand village forehead protector around her neck. Her light red hair was pulled into a high pony tail with her bangs lying gently on her forehead. Her soft jade eyes darted from various items on the shelf.

'_Hmm,'_ thought Choji, _'certainly a girl like her couldn't eat all that food.'_

Wanting to investigate some more Choji decided to follow the girl but not too close. He didn't want to arouse suspicion. He followed her around the store for almost twenty minutes as she continued to load her cart with canned foods, chips, soda's, and even cake mix.

"You know," said the girl as she examined a box of rice, "it's not nice to follow others around in a grocery store. It's really rude." The girl turned towards his hiding place.

Choji stepped out from behind a display of pickles and scratched the side of his nose. "Heh, sorry about that," he said slightly embarrassed.

The girl shrugged and put the box of rice in her cart. "That's okay but my I ask why you are following me?" She began to walk again and Choji followed her.

"Oh well… I…" his eyes would dart to all the things in her cart. "I was just curious as to why… a, petite, girl such as you would… by so much food… is all."

The girl laughed. "Ah, I see. Don't think I can eat it all?" she asked. Choji blushed, embarrassed. "For your information it's not all for me. There's going to be a lot of people staying where I am and I wanted to make a special dinner. Cooking is one of my specialties."

Choji nodded. "I see," he said and scratched his head. "Well I apologize for being nosey." The girl just laughed again.

"That's okay, no harm done." Looking in her cart the girl smiled. "Well, I'm done so I think I'll check out. See ya." The girl waved to Choji and started to walk towards the registers but stopped and turned back to him. "I didn't get your name by the way?"

"It's Choji," he called back.

The girl smiled again. "It's nice to meet you Choji. My name is Momoko. See ya around." With that she paid for her stuff and left.

'_Momoko? Her name is peach? Interesting,'_ he thought.

As she walked away Choji saw the symbol for Gemini on the back of her vest. Choji smiled. Choji then too paid and left the store.

**The dance of a dragonfly**

Shino Aburame panted as he collapsed on the ground. He had been working on his taijutsu for hours in the forest and was finally low on chakra. Taking off his forehead protector he wiped the sweat from his brow and headed over to the river to splash some water on his face. Kneeling by the river he took off his sunglasses and splashed water on his face before putting them back in. Looking up from the river he saw dragonflies hovering just above the water.

'_Dragonflies? Why are there dragonflies here they're usually further up the river,'_ Shino thought. Looking around a soft sound came to his ears. It was humming. Looking up to the other side of the bank he saw a girl dancing around in circles, the dragonflies circling around her.

The girl's long dark red hair was pulled into a high ponytail just reaching her shoulders with two strands framing her face. Her light green sundress clung to her curves and came to mid-thigh showing the bottoms of black spandex shorts. Her forest green vest flapped around her shoulders as she'd spin revealing a Gemini symbol on the back. Black sandals were thrown on the ground as the girl dance barefoot, her black sand village forehead protector tied around her waist. Bright emerald eyes stared at the ground as she moved around the clearing.

Shino couldn't take his eyes off her. Sunlight peaked through the trees hitting certain parts of her body making the sweat that covered her face and limbs sparkle. The dragonflies around her seemed to dance along with her in an intricate and elegant ballet.

Her dance lasted for at least another five minutes before she stopped and wiped the sweat off her brow. Grabbing a near by water bottle, the girl took a sip before placing it down and walking over to the river bank. Dipping a piece of cloth in the water she wrung it out and wiped her face and arms.

Shino didn't dare move but unfortunately things don't go as planned. His shoe slipped on the river bank plunging him into the river head first with a splash. He came up sputtering and swam over to his side of the river and climbed out. Shaking off the water he looked at the opposite side to look for the girl but she was gone. The only thing that was there were her sandals and water bottle. He looked around slowly and listened. Not a sound could be heard in the forest around him except the chirping of birds and the sound of wings from the dragonflies.

Without warning Shino found himself face down in the dirt, something heavy on his back. Raising his head slightly he felt something sharp on the side of his face. Looking to his right he saw a kunai being clutched in a small delicate hand. That's when he heard her voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" her voice was soft and gently yet demanding and stern at the same time.

Shino took a deep breath. "Calm down," he spoke slowly. "My name is Shino. Forgive me if I startled you, I mean you no harm. To be honest I didn't even know you were here." Course he knew that was a lie but didn't want to say anything in fear of having his throat slashed.

He waited for a few short moments with bated breath as the girl seemed to calm down. Slowly he felt the wait on his back lessen and he was able to turn over. The girl stood above him, staring down at him with a small glare. He watched as she looked him over before moving and holding a hand out to him. Looking at her hand then back to her he took it and allowed her to help him up.

"Sorry," she said as she put her weapon away. "Got to stay alert right?"

Shino looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

There was silence as the two of them stared at each other for a moment. After 3 minutes the girl stuck out her hand to him.

"Ichigo," was all she said.

Shino nodded and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you," he replied. Ichigo gave him a slight smile before walking over to the riverbank and jumping to the other side. She sat down on the grass and put on her sandals before grabbing her water bottle. Jumping back over to Shino's side of the river she stood in front of him.

"So," she spoke slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Shino looked down at her, her head coming up to about his chin. "Well I was finished with my training and came to the river to cool my face off when…" he paused making her raise a brow at him, "when I fell in and then you jumped me."

Ichigo seemed somewhat convinced but was sure he wasn't saying everything. Not wanting to press the matter she shrugged.

"Well next time," she said, "watch your step."

Shino nodded to her. "Yeah."

Walking away Ichigo waved her hand at him, not turning back. "Nice to meet you too," she said before disappearing into the trees.

**Long time no see**

Tsunade sat at her desk awaiting the arrival of the new Kazekage. She didn't have to wait long as there was a knock on her door.

"Yes," called Tsunade.

"The Kazekage is here," said Shizune as she bowed in three figures, shutting the door behind her.

Now standing in front of Leaf's Hokage was Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings Temari and Kankuro. Tsunade stood and bowed.

"Kazekage Gaara. It's an honor," she said.

Gaara and his siblings bowed back. "Godaime, how nice of you to send us an invitation. We are honored to be here and to help in anyway we can. We have to keep the peace after all," spoke Gaara slowly.

Tsunade nodded. "Indeed."

"So what exactly is going on here?" asked Temari. "Gaara wouldn't say a thing to us."

"And I'm glad he didn't. I already informed Gaara of the situation in my letter but you and Kankuro will have to wait until we get everyone together. I will tell you this. You will be teamed up with some of my ninja's as well as your top four jounin's for a very special mission."

"So, has everyone been informed yet?" asked Gaara cutting off his brother who opened his mouth to speak.

"I have already sent out the letters and everyone will be meeting at the mansion later. Your ninja's are already there and settled in. They arrived here yesterday."

Gaara nodded. "Then we'll see you later." With that he turned to the door being quickly followed by his siblings. Tsunade sighed and collapsed in her chair.

Outside the office the three sand ninja's made their way down the stairs.

"So Gaara, you mind telling us what the hell is going on?" asked Kankuro.

"No," replied his little brother simply.

Kankuro looked at his sister who only put her hands up and shook her head. Temari turned to Gaara.

"So you heading straight for the mansion?" she asked. Gaara nodded. "Okay well do you mind if I walk around town for a while. I kind of want find Sakura and the others."

"Do what you want, I don't care," came the drawled out reply.

Temari smiled. "Great! Come on Kankuro," she said and grabbed her brother by the sleeve and dragged him away.

"But I don't wanna go with you," he whined.

Gaara shook his head as his siblings a 'tiny' smile gracing his lips. With a swirl of sand Gaara disappeared from in front of the Hokage's tower before reappearing in front of a large mansion built especially for guests like himself. Opening the door, he stepped into the entrance hall and took off his shoes. Stepping into the large living room he looked around. There were three couches formed into three sides of a square with a coffee table in the middle of them. A fireplace was placed at the entrance of the sitting area on the right hand wall. Stairs on either sides of the room lead to at least 20 or more bedrooms. Several doors down stairs led to various different rooms like the den, ballroom, kitchen, game room, basement, and the back yard/ training ground. Several suitcases were placed by the couch.

'_Well at least those incompetent fools got the address right,'_ thought Gaara as he had instructed two or three sand ninja's to carry their stuff and bring it here. Sighing the Kazekage moved over to the couch, removed his gourd, and was about to sit down when music hit his ears. It sounded like a piano. Rising to his feet once more Gaara moved to the ballroom where he knew the piano was. Opening the door he saw a girl sitting at the piano her hands gliding over the keys.

Her long blond hair reached her waist, her forehead protector secured directly on her forehead. Her blue eyes watched her hands as they moved along the musical notes. White tank top clung to her toned stomach as her pink vest covered her breast but was left open. A white skirt came to mid-thigh as it lay softly and the stool she was sitting on as pink caprice reached her knees. Her sandal clad feet worked on the petals at the floor. A weapons pouch was fastened to the pink belt around her waist. A black choker was tied around her neck as a glass angel dangled where her collar bone meets her shoulders.

Gaara leaned against the door frame as he watched the girl, eyes darting every now and then to the charm on her necklace. He knew exactly where it had come from. As his thoughts lingered to the days when he was small they were soon broken when a soft voice reached his ears. The girl had started singing.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings_

_At times a dread my now and envy where I've been_

_But that's when quiet wisdom takes control_

_At least I've got a story no one's told_

_I've finally learned to say_

_What ever will be will be_

_I've learned to take_

_The good, the bad, and breath_

'_Cuz although we'd like to know_

_What life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stares will land_

_These days it feels naïve to put your faith in hope_

_To imitate a child falling backwards in the snow_

'_Cuz that's when fears will usually lead you blind_

_But now I try to under-analyze_

_I've finally learned to say_

_What ever will be will be_

_I've learned to take_

_The good, the bad, and breath_

'_Cuz although we'd like to know_

_What life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stares will land_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?_

_Is the life I love caving in?_

_Is the weight on your mind_

_A heavy black bird caged inside?_

_Say_

_What ever will be will be…_

_Take_

_The good, the bad, and breath_

'_Cuz although we'd like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_I've finally learned to say_

_What ever will be will be_

_I've learned to take_

_The good, the bad, and breath_

'_Cuz although we'd like to know_

_What life's got planned_

_Things like that are never in your hands_

_No one knows if shooting stares will land_

The piano stopped and Gaara just watched the girl as she placed her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. She looked sad, to him.

Clearing his throat he stood up straight. "Kira," he said. The girl's head snapped in his direction. Standing up quickly she bowed to him, her hair falling over her shoulders and touching the ground.

"Kazekage-sama," she spoke softly.

Gaara chuckled. "Stand up Kira," he said. She looked at him. "I would prefer it if my friends didn't bow to me." He gave her a rare smile and she blushed and quickly stood up making her way over to him.

"How long were you there?" she asked.

"Long enough to know something's wrong when you sing like that." Kira looked down but Gaara placed his hand under his chin. "Something you want to tell me?"

Kira shook her head no and walked past him. She moved over to the couch and picked up some of the suitcases.

"Allow me to help you get settled in," she said.

Gaara ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Stop being formal already and talk to me," he growled half heartedly.

Kira just shrugged and made her way up the stairs. "I'm not," she said simply. Gaara sighed again and followed her up the stairs. Even though he had not seen in old friend in many years he knew something was wrong. He also knew that she never acted this way before… almost like she was being… distant. Sticking his hands in his pocket he followed her as she walked to the biggest room in the house and placed his things inside before moving to two more rooms and placing his brother and sister's stuff in them. Gaara didn't like this silence. Just as Kira was about to walk past him he put his arm up on the wall blocking her way.

"Gaara-kun," she said and looked at him half in shock. She was trying to hide her emotions from her friends prying eyes.

He looked at her. "What's wrong?" he growled trying to get the answer from her. Just as she was to open her mouth and say something they heard the front door open and shut, then…

"I'M BACK," called Momoko as she took off her shoes. Kira made her way to the stairs.

"Where are the others?" she said stepping on the living room floor.

"They were right behind me," said Momoko as she headed in the direction of the kitchen. "They're arguing about Mika's new puppy. Hello Gaara-sama."

"Hi," he grunted back as Kira's youngest sister headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

Gaara knew that with her sisters around he wouldn't get any information out of Kira. That and he didn't want to start making the girls he liked their sister in a... never mind. It was just going to make his head hurt.

He sat on the couch just as the last two Takashi sisters entered the house. They were still arguing. Gaara sighed. This was going to be a long eight months.

**Okay so I've decided to make my story not have so many chapters seeing as how its getting really long and the chapters aren't very long so I've decided to combine some chapters. Okay here we go.**


	2. Chapter 2 One big house

**AN: YAY another chapter is up. Wow this is the most and the fastest i've ever updated my stories which reminds me I have others to work on. GAH! i hate this keyboard. ... new laptop for senior exhibition in school. :p well I hope you enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to review - **  
**  
Chapter 2: One big house **

"Hinata, Neji, lets go or Tsunade's gonna have our asses," yelled Naruto as he stood outside the Hyuga mansion with Kankuro.

"Coming," said Hinata as she came out carrying a suitcase. "I'm ready." Neji followed shortly after.

"Alright then let's get going . I'm sure the girls are driving Gaara crazy," said Kankuro.

"Girls?" asked Hinata.

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, four of our sand ninja's. They're coming on this mission too. I wonder who else is coming?" he asked.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Naruto excitedly. "Let's go." Naruto jumped in the air then took off running with the others following close behind.

"Come on Sakura, let's go already," said Temari as she stood outside Sakura's apartment. The pink haired ninja soon appeared.

"Ready," she smiled.

"About time, come on." The two left the apartment.  
**  
Back at the mansion… **

"I can't believe you bought another dog. Why?" shouted Ichigo.

"It's none of your buisness, Ichigo, but if you must know I actually bought him for Kytanna," Mika retorted as she held the black pup to her chest.

Gaara sat on the couch beside Kira, his eye twitching. 'Make them shut up,' said Shukaku in the back of Gaara's mind.

"WHAT?! Are you nuts? You bought a puppy for Kytanna?"

"Yes I did and..."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!" yelled Gaara. The two girls stopped immediately and looked at him.

"Gomen, Gaara-sama," said the girls quietly. Laughing came from the front door and everyone looked to see Kiba leaning against the wall, tears of mirth brimming his eyes. Shino and Choji standing behind him.

"What crawled up your butt and died, Gaara," said Kiba as he finally calmed down. Gaara just glared at him.

"KIBA!" came Mika's happy voice as she ran over to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Kiba was shocked to see her here but smiled none the less. "Tsunade summoned all three of us for a mission." he pointed to Choji and Shino. "I'm guessing she summoned you too?"

Mika nodded. "Yeah, she summoned me, my three sisters, and Gaara and his brother and sister."

"Mo... Momoko?" asked Choji as he stared at Ichigo, shocked. Everyone looked from Choji to the red head he was pointing at.

She glared at him. "Excuse me, but my name isn't Momoko. My name is..."

"Ichigo," interrupted Shino. Everyone looked at him and Ichigo smirked.

"Well if it isn't the spying pervert," she said.

Shino blushed. "I'm not a pervert. I told you it was an accident," argued Shino making several people raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, if your name is Ichigo then how..." Choji was confused.

"I think you're mistaking me for my twin sister," said Ichigo simply.

"Twin?" asked Shino and Choji in unison. Mika took this chance to drag Kiba away whispering to him, 'let's find you a room, k?'

Ichigo sighed and walked over to the kitchen. "MOMOKO!" she yelled.

"WHAT?" came an angry reply.

"Your boyfriend is here." Ichigo smirked and walked away from the door. Choji blushed. A clattering sound came from the kitchen as Momoko dropped a pan. She came out of the kitchen muttering something about not having a boyfriend, a white apron around her waist.

"What the hell are you talk... Choji?" said the girl as she stared at Choji.  
He waved. "Hi Momoko," came his awkward reply.

"Are you following me again?" replied Momoko playfully her hands on her hips. Choji put his hands up defensively and stepped back a little, Shino side stepped him and into the living room.

"No I swear." Choji was embarrassed. Momoko just laughed.

"Just playing. Make yourselves at home," she said as four more people came into the house. "But don't you dare step foot into this kitchen while I'm cooking, got it?" The girl glared playfully and Choji nodded.

Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, and Neji looked around at everyone.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto. No one answered. Naruto then noticed Gaara. "Hey Gaara! What are you doing here?" Kankuro just wandered off.

"Same as you," was his oh so simple reply.

Hinata tugged on Naruto's sleeve and he looked at her. "Why don't we go and get settled in Naruto-kun?" she smiled and he nodded.

"Choose any bedroom you want except the ones that already have stuff in them," spoke Kira for the first time. The group nodded and headed up the stairs.

It didn't take long before Temari arrived with Sakura, followed by Ino, Tenten, and Lee. Then finally, late as usual, came Shikamaru.  
**  
Some time later... **

There was silence as everyone sat on the couches. Mika sat on the end of the couch facing the back of the house (facing away from the front door) and was playing with her new puppy. Kiba sat beside her, his arm on the back of the couch behind her head and watched as she played with the pup. Beside him was Shikamaru who looked like he was asleep, his feet on the coffee table, arms crossed over his chest, and his head rested on the back of the couch. Temari sat beside him tickling his nose with a feather and laughed with Lee every time Shikamaru swatted at the feather.

On the couch facing the the fireplace was Sakura, Ino, Tenten all talking about recent missions they went on. Neji had his arm around Tenten's shoulders, they were finally dateing. Beside him was Shino who was just staring off into space. Neji was talking to Naruto who sat on the couch across from Lee.

Naruto had his arm around Hinata who was snuggled into his chest taking a nap. Next was Kankura who was making a small puppet dance on top of Gaara's head, who looked like he was about to rip the stupid toy to pieces. Kira sat next to him trying not to show how funny she thought Gaara looked. Near the kitchen door sat Choji who kept peaking inside to see what Momoko was cooking. Ichigo was doing some stretches in front of the fire place.

"When's Tsunade gonna get here and tell us what this stupid mission is about. I'm getting bored," said Ichigo, who was currently doing the splits with her head lying on the ground in front of her. Some people looked at her and shrugged.

"Does it matter," said Kira. It was more a statement then a question.

"Granny better hurry up I'm getting hungry," complained Naruto.

"Naruto!" scolded Sakura. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. All except Shikamaru and Hinata.

"What?" asked the blond boy innocently.

"Don't call Tsunade-sensei that. It's rude." Sakura glared at him.

"Indeed," came a new voice. Every head turned, minus those who were asleep, to see Tsunade standing in the doorway. Everyone sprung to their feet and bowed. Temari had to drag Shikamaru up while Naruto just nodged Hinata.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama," apologized Naruto.

"I'll forgive you this time," she replied and went to stand in front of the fire facing everyone, Ichigo had moved over to the middle couch, beside Shino. "Is everyone here?"

"Momoko is in the kitchen," said Mika, her new pup in her arms.

"Well than why don't you go get her," spoke Tsunade kindly. Mika just stared at her wide-eyed, Kira showed no emotion as usual, and Ichigo had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Everyone else was confused. "Is there a problem?"

Mika nodded. "Yeah cuz, if you _think_, that I'm going into _that_ kitchen," said Mika slowly, "you can forget it. The last time I tried going into the kitchen when Momoko was cooking... she threw a frying pan _at_ my _head_." Tsunade raised a brow.

"Never again." Mika plopped herself back on the couch.

Tsunade sighed. "Well someone has to get her," she said.

Kira stepped up taking a deep breath. "MOMOKO!" she yelled. A few clattering sounds were heard before the little red head came barreling out of the kitchen, wind swiping Choji as she pasted to stand beside her oldest sister. Everyone sweat dropped.  
Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well then now that we're all here, why don't we get started. You all may be seated." Everyone sat, Ichigo at on the last seat beside Shino while Momoko sat beside Kira and Choji went and sat beside Lee.** (AN: the couches can hold 7people comfortably)**

"Good. Okay let's start with introductions. I know most of you all know each other but for those who don't, we'll just... Why don't we start from this side of the room? Just say your first and last name, you all will have time to get to know each other later." Tsunade pointed to the people on her left.

Mika stood. "Alright then," she said and bowed to everyone. "I'm Mika Takashi, this is Naku," she held up the puppy, "and that's Kytanna." She then pointed to the wolf in the corner by Akamaru.

Kiba stood up next. "Kiba Inuzuka and the big dog near Kytanna is Akamaru," Kiba smirked down at Mika who blushed and looked away. Kiba sat.

"Shikamaru Nara," said the guy with the pineapple shaped ponty tail.

Temari stood next. "Temari Sabaku."

Lee jumped to his feet with the good guy pose. "I am Rock Lee, master of taijutsu!" Some people sweat dropped. Choji stood next.

"Choji Akimichi."

The pink haired kunoichi stood next. "Sakura Haruno, I'm a medic nin." Next up was her best friend.

"Ino Yamanaka," she smiled before sitting down. Tenten unwrapped herself from Neji.

"Tenten Hanabashi." (AN: I don't know her real last name so i made one up.) She sat as Neji stood.

"Neji Hyuga,"

Shino stood. "Shino Aburame."

Ichigo stood. "Ichigo Takashi," she said dryly and sat down.

Naruto Jumped up and did his little pose. "Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Everyone but the Takashi nins sighed.

Hinata stood and gave a bow. "Hinata Hyuga," she said softly.

Kankuro stood, his puppet still on Gaara's head. "Kankuro Sabaku."

Gaara's eye twitched but he didn't stand. "Gaara Sabaku and Kankuro," he said deadly like. "Get that thing off my head." Kankuro sweat dropped and did as he was told. Even though he liked his brother, he was still slightly scared of him.

Kira didn't stand either. "Kira Takashi."

Momoko stood with a huge smile on her face. "And I'm Momoko Takashi."

Tsunade smiled as Momoko sat down. "Very well then. Now, on to the mission." Everyone's attention turned to the Hokage as they awaited for their assignment.

**AN: HAHAHA!!! I'm going to be evil and make you wait another chapter before you learn what the new mission is. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!... XD **

**Kiba sweat drops  
Me: What?!  
Kiba turns away: I don't know you  
Me teary eyed and glomps him from behind: BUT KIBA-KUN!!!!!!!!! I dove chuu says in babish way  
Kiba sweat drops again.  
Gaara walks away but then gets pulled back by me :D**


	3. Chapter 3 New Mission

**Chapter 3: New Mission**

Tsunade looked around the room as everyone watched her in anticipation as to what their mission was. Looking over to Gaara, Tsunade nodded and Gaara got up from his seat and went to stand beside the Hokage.

"Come on already," whined Naruto, earning him a slap in the back of the head from Hinata. Yes she is no longer shy.

Tsunade put her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat. "Very well then," she said. Standing straight she looked at them. "It has come to the Kazekage's," she pointed to Gaara, "and my attention that the Akatsuki have plans of attacking Konoha..."

"WHAT!?" yelled most people as they sat on the edges of the seat.

"Alright, but what does that have to do with us?" asked Kira calmly. "We're from Suna."

Gaara stepped forward. "We're getting to that. The Akatsuki are planning both our villages," he said.

"When do they plan to attack?" asked Neji.

"Information that we have received states that they plan on attacking next summer," said Tsunade.

"So you summon us now?" asked Ino.

Tsunade nodded. "I summoned you now because all of you are the best of both our villages. We need all of you to work together as one team in order to defeat them. This is going to be the hardest mission you have ever been on so I strongly advice that all of you take this time to train and get to know each other."

Everyone looked around at each other. Momoko looked at Tsunade.

"What about missions up until next summer?" she asked.

The two heads of villages looked at each other before looking back. "We will be going on smaller missions that will help prepare us for the Akatsuki," said Gaara.

The group nodded and Lee stood up in his usual get up and go pose.

"All right then," he said. "We will make sure to do out best on this mission. We will protect our villages with our lives. You can count on us," Lee gave a thumbs up.

Tsunade nodded. "That's great Lee, but there is still more that we need to discuss," Tsunade took a deep breath as everyone went silent once more. "We know that the Akatsuki are very dangerous so you must train extra hard to improve your skills. Make sure you are ready for this mission. Not to mention we still have one more team member to recruit."

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Who?" asked Tenten.

The village leaders looked at each other.

"Sasuke," said Gaara. There was an outburst.

"WHAT!?" yelled Naruto. "Are you crazy? We've already tried bringing him back but he won't budge. What are we going to do kidnap him?" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's exactly what I want you to do," stated Tsunade. Everyone gaped and Tsunade rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Look, even though Sasuke turned his back on us and is considered a traitor I am willing to give him a second chance. In a couple months, when you all are ready, you will go on a mission to infiltrate Orochimaru's lair and brings Sasuke back at all costs."

The Takashi sisters all jumped to there feet. "Did you say Orochimaru?" asked Kira, her eyes wide. A small growl came from Mika.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes I did, why?"

Momoko opened her mouth to say something but Kira held her hand over it and made her sister sit down. "Nothing," was all she said as she sat the other two following suit.

"Oookkaayy… Anyway, back to what I was saying. These next few months aren't going to be easy but I have faith in all of you. I will give you more details on the Sasuke mission when the time comes." Tsunade looked at her watch. "Well I better be going but I will see you all again. Have a nice night." With that she waved and left.

The room was silent as everyone was left to their own thoughts and Momoko going back to the kitchen. Things were awkward for a few minutes till Naruto started laughing. Many looked at him in shock.

"What's so funny?" asked Temari.

"Nothing, I'm just imagining the look on Sasuke's and Orochimaru's faces when all of us storm his hideout," laughed the blond. Some laughed with him.

"Well what is there to do till then... besides training?" asked Kiba.

"There's plenty to do here in the house," said Ichigo. She pointed to the doors going into the game room and den. "There's a TV in the den and then there's the game room."

"GAME ROOM!" yelled Naruto as he jumped off the couch. "Let's go Neji, Lee, and Kiba." Naruto grabbed the three boys and ran off to the game room. Shino, Shikamaru, and Kankuro followed.

"TENTEN HELP ME," whined Neji. The girls just laughed.

"Gaara, why don't you go with them?" Temari asked her younger brother. Gaara just shrugged and went into the game room.

"Where'd Choji go?" asked Ino as she looked around. They then heard a scream and Choji came running out of the kitchen with a large bump on his head. The girls laughed again as Choji pouted and went into the game room with the rest of the boys. Sakura stood up.

"Come girls lets go set the table for dinner," she said and the other girls nodded heading into the large dinning room.

**In the game room**

"You're going down Kiba," said Naruto as his fingers moved a mile a minute on the play station controller. He was playing a battle game against Kiba and Lee got to play winner. Choji was cheering for Kiba as Kankuro cheered for Naruto. Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara didn't cheer for anyone and just sat there on the couch. Kiba and Naruto were on the floor.

"I don't think so Naruto," growled Kiba. Akamaru barked softly only to have Naku, who was currently in Kiba's lap as Mika had told him to stay with the human male, howl in excitement his tail wagging feverishly.

Meanwhile in the dinning room the girls were all laughing telling stories. Each one of them was setting a place at the table.

"What did you do next Hinata?" asked Mika as she was hearing about the time when Hinata went to visit Naruto in the hospital and he was hanging from the ceiling.

"He was so close to my face and I was really shy when I was 12 so, my face turned red and then I head butted him before fainting. Shino and Kiba tried to catch me but they missed and I hit the floor," Hinata laughed softly and the others girls laughed as well.

"Poor Naruto," laughed Ichigo. The giggles subsided as the girls helped Momoko put dinner on the table.

"Hey girls, can I ask you something?" asked Mika.

"Of course you can," said Ino as she placed a pot of curry on the table.

"Who's Sasuke?" was Mika's question. All the girls stopped moving and they all looked toward Sakura (minus the sisters). "Did I say something wrong?" asked Mika.

Tenten placed a fork on the table. "We don't usually talk about him because of…" she started but was interrupted by Sakura.

"No it's alright," she said. Her eyes were looking at the table. "Sasuke was on team 7 with Naruto and me six years ago. He was one of our good friends and I had a bit of a crush on him… still do, but… During the chuunin (sp?) exams Orochimaru put a curse of Sasuke and after the exams Sasuke left to join him. We tried to stop him but we weren't able to bring him back. Sasuke wanted power so he could avenge his family and thought that the only way to get it was to join Orochimaru but that man only wants Sasuke's body to be the next container for his soul. Orochimaru can only switch new bodies every three years and three years ago we tried to get Sasuke back but… that didn't work as usual. But we were able to delay Orochimaru's process into using Sasuke's body for another three years. Which those three years is almost up so I guess it's a good thing that _all_ of us are going to be working together and maybe this time we can bring him back."

Ino walked over to Sakura and hugged her for she had started to cry. "It's okay Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry Sakura," apologized Mika who went over and hugged the pink haired kunoichi as well. Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine. Now why don't we call the boys for dinner," she smiled as Mika let go and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Hmm I wonder if this'll work," smirked the sand kunoichi.

"Will what work?" asked Temari as she stared at the silver piece of metal in Mika's hand.

"What is that?" asked Sakura.

"It's a dog whistle and I wonder if it'll work on Kiba?" Mika giggled with an evil grin on her face. Some of the girls giggled as well.

"Do it, do it," giggled Ino and Tenten as they both bounced up and down. Mika looked at the other girls who nodded. Taking a breath Mika put the whistle to her mouth and blew.

Back in the game room Kiba had finally won against Naruto, who sat himself beside Gaara and pouted, and was just about to play against Lee when a sharp ringing reached his ears.

"OW!" he cried as he held his ears. Naku barked loudly and ran out of the room followed by Kytanna and Akamaru.

"What is it Kiba," asked Neji.

"Aahhaa… sharp… ringing… ears… got to go…" Kiba jumped up from his place on the floor and bolted out of the room. Naruto and the others looked at each other before following. Kiba ran from the game room and burst into the dinning room just as the sharp ringing stopped. The boys ran in after him and watched as all the girls started laughing. Ino and Tenten had to lean on Temari for support in fear of falling while some of the other girls were leaning on chairs. Mika, who had quickly hid the whistle as soon as Kiba entered, bit her lips in order not to laugh.

"Something wrong Kiba?" she asked, trying to hide her amusement. The other girls just laughed harder.

Kiba walked up to Mika till he was mere centimeters from her face. "What the hell was that?" he growled.

Mika held up the silver whistle. "It's a dog whistle. I usually use it on Kytanna but the girls and I were curious as to if it would work on you," she grinned. At this all the boys laughed while Kiba pouted. Mika laughed and patted his head. "Aw you look just like a puppy when you do that." Everyone laughed harder and Kiba blushed.

"Ha-ha, Kiba that was a good one," laughed Naruto as he nudged Kiba from behind making him move forward a little. The girls gasped.

When Naruto nudged Kiba his face was still centimeters from Mika's and now the two of them were both in a lip lock. (Kind of like what happened between Naruto and Sasuke in the beginning of the anime.) Both teens faces turned as red as radishes and they pulled away quickly.

"Um, well," said Mika she cleared her throat. "Dinners ready." Mika then quickly took a seat.

"Sweet smiled Naruto who sat down beside Hinata. Everyone sat down except for Kiba who was still in shock so when he snapped out of his daze the only available seat was next to Mika who blushed when he sat down.

"Alright let's eat," said Naruto.

"Itadakimasu," said every one as they broke their chopsticks and began to get food. Naruto went immediately for the ramen as it was his favorite. All the sound that was heard was the scraping as spoons and forks as people put food on their plates. Temari turned to Mika with a bowl of curry.

"Curry, Mika?" she asked. Mika tensed and put her hands up, sweat dropping slightly.

"Uh… um… No thanks Temari, I'll pass," she said hesitatingly but took the bowl. "I'll ask Kiba though. Kiba, curry?"

Kiba took the bowl. "Thanks," he said and took the bowl. He poured some of the curry sauce on top of his rice and started to take a bit.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," mumbled Mika. Kiba turned to her.

"Huh?" he asked. "Did you say something?"

Mika looked at him. "Huh? Oh no I didn't." Mika went back to her food. Kiba just shrugged and took a bit. Almost instantly he yelled and was fanning his mouth.

"What's with you Kiba?" asked Lee.

Mika sighed and patted his back. "Take a drink of water Kiba," she said and handed him a glass. Kiba took it and quickly gulped it down.

"Hot," was all that he said and everyone laughed.

Choji was as usually stuffing his face. "This is delicious," he said as he stuck some more smoked pork into his mouth.

"Uh, Choji-san, slow down you'll give yourself the hiccups," said Momoko as she watched him

"Oh don't worry about him," said Ino. "He eats like this all the time." Momoko sweat dropped but nodded.

"Naruto-kun, you've got to eat more than just ramen," said Hinata.

Naruto smiled as he finished his ramen. "I know," he said.

"This is wonderful, Momoko. Where did you learn to cook?" asked Ino. Four sets of chopsticks fell out of the sisters' hands making a clattering noise.

"Oh… um…" Momoko looked at Kira who just nodded and went back to her food. "Um, my mom taught me. She's a really good cook." Momoko smiled as some people exchanged confused glances at each other. Some just shrugged and dinner progressed with small conversations and many compliments.

After dinner the boys went immediately back to the game room to finish playing leaving the girls to clean the dinning room.

"Okay," said Ichigo, "if they think that we're going to be cleaning up after them for the next eight months they've got another thing coming to them." The girls giggled.

"I don't mind," said Ino as she took several dishes to the kitchen and stuck them in the large dish washer.

"Me either," smiled Momoko. The girls just gave each other glances with raised brows before continuing to clear off the table.

After about a half hour the table was cleared and the kitchen cleaned. As the girls walked out into the living room they heard shouts and cheers coming from the game room.

"Looks like they're having fun," Temari smirked.

"Why don't we all pile into the den and watch a movie before going to bed," stated Hinata. The girls cheered and headed into the den.

Temari on the other hand grabbed Mika's arm and made her way over to the game room. "We're going to get the boys," she called to the girls.

"Wait why do I have to go?" asked Mika as she struggled against Temari's grip.

"Because Kiba likes you and I want to see him blush," said Temari bluntly. Mika blushed and allowed herself to be dragged. Just out side the door Temari whispered something in her ear making her blush even more.

"What?!" she whispered so the boys couldn't here them outside the door. "I'm not going to do that!" But unfortunately Temari didn't give her a choice and pushed the still blushing Mika into the room quietly. The boys didn't notice yet so Mika put Temari's plan in action and snuck up towards where Kiba was sitting.

'_One… two… three,'_ counted Mika in her head and then she pounced on Kiba. "Kiba-kun!" she said happily. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was lying on his back. Kiba was a little winded and face flat on the floor.

"Hello Mika-chan," was his muffled reply through the carpet. The boys just sat there and laughed as dog boy got off the floor with the girl still wrapped around his neck. Mika nuzzled her nose into Kiba's neck, a smile plastered on her face. Kiba blushed at this action.

"What do you want, Mika?" Everyone stopped and looked at Gaara.

Mika just smiled. "Well the girls and I are gonna watch a movie. We wanted to know if you'd join us."

"If it's a chick flick you can forget it," said Shikamaru lazily.

Mika shook her head. "Nope, we're watching 'The Covenant'." Mika looked over to Gaara and smirked. "Kira-nee-san is going to watch it with us instead of disappearing to her room for once."

Gaara furrowed his invisible brows before disappearing in a flurry of sand.

"That settles it then," beamed Mika. "Let's go boys."

"But we're in the middle of a game," whined Naruto.

Temari burst into the room and grabbed Naruto and Shikamaru by the collars. "Tough," she said and proceeded to drag them out of the room, big anime tears falling down the boys' faces. Everyone laughed and began to follow.

Mika still had her arms wrapped around Kiba's neck as he stood and she was a lot smaller than him so her feet barely touch the floor.

"Kiba-kun, piggy back ride," she said childishly. Kiba shook his head but wrapped his arms under her legs and hoisted her onto his back. Mika nuzzled her nose into his neck making him blush again. Kiba smirked and followed the others.

In the den, Naruto had been thrown next to Hinata by Temari and was cowering beside her. Temari then forced Shikamaru on the couch beside herself. Gaara was already sitting next to Kira on a love seat. Pillows and blankets were laid on the floor as well as bowls of popcorn and Munchies. Choji immediately grabbed a bag of chips and plopped himself on the last remaining spot on the couch next to Momoko.

Kankuro walked over and sat in an arm chair that Ino was leaning against. Lee plopped himself beside Sakura who just smiled at him and pulled her knees to her chest. Shino sat on the floor leaning against Ichigo's recliner. Neji was seated on a pillow on the floor with Tenten near by. Mika jumped off Kiba's back and waited for him to sit before setting herself in his lap.

"Alright since we're all here lets get the movie started," said Sakura.

"Kytanna can you get the light?" asked Mika. The white wolf beside her stood and walked over to the light switch and turned it off with her paws.

"Smart dog," said Naruto. A vein throbbed in Mika's temple.

"Uh-oh he's in trouble," whispered Ichigo in Shino's ear.

Everyone watched as Mika's face turned bright red. "SHE IS NOT A DOG!!" she bellowed. "She is a wolf. A WOLF! W-O-L-F!! Wolf. Call her a dog again and you're dead, GOT IT?"

Naruto paled and nodded before hiding against Hinata some more. Mika huffed and snuggled into Kiba's lap. Kiba, getting an idea, wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck making her calm immediately.

'_Hm,'_ he thought. _'Just as I thought earlier, she is exactly like a bitch. She calms down when I nuzzle her neck, which means that she likes me, and she has random out busts… just like my mom does.'_ Kiba shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked down at Mika who was perfectly content where she was.

"Alright then, let's start the movie," whined Ino who had her head on Kankuro's knee. Kira who had the remote pointed it at the DVD player and started the movie.

As the movie progress everyone had their eyes glued on the television with occasional gasps and hiding their faces from the girls the movie went on quietly until they reached the scene with the spiders.

Momoko, who was leaning against Choji stiffed and began breathing really hard. Choji looked at her.

"Hey, Momoko-chan, are you okay?" Everyone looked at Momoko who was starring wide eyed at the TV. Ichigo stared at her sister.

"Oh no, Kira turn off the movie quick," she tried franticly but it was too late. Momoko screamed.

"AAAHHHHH SPIDERS!!" she yelled as she jumped onto Choji and buried her face in his chest.

"Momoko-chan?" asked Choji as he looked down at her.

"Tell me when it's over," was the muffled reply. Choji just nodded and turned back to the TV. After about five minutes the scene had past and Momoko was now seated beside Choji again but was clinging to his arm.

When the movie ended, everyone was talking about their favorite parts when Temari perked up.

"I have an idea," she said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled all the girls. The boys paled.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth or DARE!

**Chapter 9: Truth or Dare (blame this chapter on my new co author wynturchylde who is willing to take all the blame so flame her not me at a long sleep over and LOTS OF SWEETS!)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! ONLY THE PLOT AND OF COURSE... my characters -**

The girls were screaming with unadulterated joy while the boys groaned in agony. The boys didn't want to play but seeing as how Temari locked the door they had no choice.

"Alright who wants to go first?" asked Sakura with a grin.

"I will!" said Temari with her hand in the air. "Okay I have a dare first for two people. Hinata, Kira, come here." The girls got up and made their way over to Temari who started whispering something in their ears. After about a minute Hinata jumped back.

"Oh no, I can't do that. I have a boy friend," she said hysterically.

"I don't have a problem with it," said Kira dully.

Temari smirked at Hinata. "It's either that Hinata or you're going to strip for everyone to see."

Hinata blushed and Naruto was outraged. "HELL NO!! My girl friend is not stripping in front of people. I don't care what the first dare is Hinata, just do it," he said demandingly. Hinata nodded and her face turned red. Kira grabbed her by the arm and walked over to Gaara. What happened next shocked everyone, except Temari of course.

Kira straddled Gaara's hips and placed her lips on his and proceeded to make out with him. Hinata then sat beside him and also started to kiss and nip at Gaara's neck. Gaara just sat there dumb struck and blinking.

"HEY!" shouted Kankuro as he pointed a finger at his brother. "That's not fair. Why does he get two chicks?"

_'Pervert,'_ thought Ino.

The girls went on for a few more minutes before Naruto jumped up. He moved swiftly over to his girlfriend and grabbed her around the waist, pulled her away from Gaara, and back into his lap. Hinata buried her face in his chest. Kira then just sat back down beside Gaara who was still blinking and looking dumb struck.

"Alright," said Kira, "since Hinata is too mortified to go next I will." Kira looked around the room and saw Kankuro pouting in his seat and smirked.

Each of Kira's sisters looked at each other. "Uh-oh," they said in unison. They new that look and it meant Kira had an evil plan, not really evil evil but still evil.

"Kankuro," said Kira and the boy looked at her. "I dare you to strip tease for Ino right here in front of everybody." Some people gasped, Ino's face turned red, and Temari turned a glare to Kira.

"You bitch, I don't want to see that," she seethed.

"Well revenge is sweeter," she smirked. Kankuro had a wide grin on his face as he stood and turned to Ichigo.

"Mood music please?" he asked. Ichigo ran from the room then came back quickly with a radio in her hand. She turned it on and started play the "I'm too sexy," song. The girls started cheering as Kankuro stood in front of Ino and started taking off his shirt slowly. Ino had her face in her hands to hide her blush but was peeking through her fingers. Kankuro took off his shirt and put in on Ino's head. He slowly unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. Some people started laughing at what he was wearing. Brown boxers were covered in characters from the Disney movie, Pinocchio with a large picture of the puppets face right at the croch. What made it funny was that Pinocchio's nose was long. Kankuro then started to dance a little. Ino took a twenty out of her pocket and stuck it in the waist band of his underwear. Tenten and Sakura followed. Temari couldn't take it anymore.

"OKAY!! That's enough," she screamed.

Kankuro pouted and muttered something in Ino's ear just barely so everyone else could hear too. "I'll give you your money's worth later." Ino blushed even more as everyone else laughed at Temari who was mortified beyond belief. Kankuro put his clothes back on.

"You know how about we just leave out the Truth and keep the dare?" asked Tenten. Everyone agreed.

"Alright Kankuro who are you going to dare?" asked Lee.

Kankuro looked around the room and spotted Ichigo. "Actually I have a truth question for Ichigo," he smirked. Ichigo raised an eye brow at him.

"Well what is it?" she asked.

"Is it true that you can control bugs?" All the leaf ninja's stared wide-eyed at Ichigo who just simply shrugged. Kankuro knew what he was doing. He knew there were two controllers of bugs in the room and he wanted to see what would happen.

"Yes it's true, big deal," said Ichigo who crossed her arms over her chest. People looked from Ichigo to Shino who was just looking up at the red head from his spot on the floor. You couldn't see his facial expression do to the collar on his shirt covered his mouth and his sunglasses hid his eyes.

"My turn." Ichigo looked at her sister Momoko and smirked. "Choji." The boy looked at her. "I dare you to pour chocolate syrup on Momoko's stomach and lick it off."

"Oooohh." The girls started giggling and the boys just smirked at Choji who held the same expression as Momoko. Utter embarrassment. Ichigo pulled out a bottle of syrup from beside her chair and tossed it at Choji. (yes this was her plan from the start)

"It's either that or run down the street naked," she smirked. Choji paled.

"Fine," said Choji.

"Hold it," said Momoko as she stood up. "Ichigo you realize I'm wearing a dress, right?"

Ichigo just smirked. "So?"

Momoko groaned but lay on the couch anyway. Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata all got off to give her room. Momoko pulled her dress up to just under her breasts revealing soft cotton underwear with a peach charm on it. She then waited a crimson blush on her cheeks. Choji was blushing as well as he opened the chocolate syrup and poured a little on her stomach. As his soft lips touched her stomach, Momoko wanted to close her eyes at the feeling but just bit her lip instead. Choji gently kissed the syrup off her stomach, making sure there was none left before sitting up again. Ichigo groaned.

"Not enough," she then grabbed the bottle and poured a large amount near Momoko's belly button and all along her bare legs. "That's better."

Momoko shivered. "Cold." Everyone laughed and watched as Choji licked the rest of the syrup in a matter of minutes. The two of them then sat up and the blushing girl pulled her dress down.

"Aw that was so cute," said Sakura. Choji and Momoko just blushed even harder. "Okay Choji your turn."

Choji was silent for a moment as he watched poor Momoko bury her face in her knees. He then looked up at Ichigo and Shino. "Alright I got one. Shino." The boy with the sunglasses looked at him. "I dare you to trade bugs with Ichigo."

Ichigo nearly choked on the soda she was drinking and Shino grew stiff.

"What?" asked Choji. Everyone watched as Ichigo blushed and looked down at Shino who looked back at her a small blush also on his cheeks.

Shino cleared his throat. "Um… technically Choji to trade bugs, in the insect clans is a very _intimate_ process… usually done by married couples only or at least those who are dating."

"If we _do_ do this that means Shino is offically asking me out and I'm agreeing," said Ichigo.

"Oh shut up and just trade bugs. Shino just give her a some of your bugs and she'll give you some of hers, k?" said Temari. Shino and Ichigo just looked at each other before sighing. Shino stood up and pulled Ichigo from her seat. Sitting in her spot he then pulled her down to him. She faced him with her knees on either side of his hips. Shino placed his hands on her waist and pulled her flushed against him. Hundreds of bugs then began crawling all over Ichigo.

"Oh that kind of intimate," muttered Lee who currently was holding a bloody nose.

A scream was heard and everyone looked to see Momoko scrambling to the other side of the room away from Shino and Ichigo and brace herself against the wall.

"What's with her? First the spiders and now this?" asked Naruto who had Hinata snuggled to his chest and her face in his neck.

"Momoko has an extreme fear of bugs. On one of our missions she fell into a pit with millions of bugs ranging to the harmless to the not so harmless. She was stuck down there for an hour and since then any bug that doesn't fly like moths, butterflies, or dragonflies… she fears," said Mika who was still in Kiba's lap.

"Ah," said Naruto as he turned back to Shino and Ichigo. "You're turn Ichigo."

The girl sighed and grabbed a tiny pouch that was clipped to her belt on her waist, no one noticed it till now. Opening it carefully she reached in and pulled out a loose fist. Placing her other hand underneath the first one she cupped her hands together. She then opened her hands to reveal a vibrant green dragonfly. The dragonfly fluttered its wings a bit then took flight, landing in Ichigo's hair.

"A dragonfly?" asked Lee as he stared at the tiny bug. "You only have one?"

Ichigo smirked. "No, I have more. Its just this one stays with me all the time."

"Okay, then where's the rest?" asked Naruto who, for reasons unknown seem to be getting a little edgy.

Ichigo smiled and formed her hands into the ram sign. Closing her eyes she focused her charka. Slowly, as if a breeze was in the room, Ichigo's hair started to float only slightly. Bringing her index finger to her mouth Ichigo bit down on the skin and drew blood. She then took her finger, held it over the tiny pouch, and squeezed till a tiny drop of blood fell to the bottom of the pouch. The next thing everyone knew is ten to thirty dragonflies flew out of the pouch in Ichigo's lap. Ichigo then bit down on her tongue till it bled before kissing Shino, her blood falling in to his mouth. Instantly all the dragonflies flew at Shino. Several landed in his hair and the others disappeared.

Naruto, Lee, and Kiba all stared in shock at Ichigo but then Lee passed out.

"NANI!" shouted Naruto. "How did all those come from that little thing?"

Ichigo just held open the bag to reveal a summoning seal on the inside of the bag. "I don't carry my dragonflies around like Shino does his kikaichu. If I'm indoors I have to summon them."

"Alright it's Shino's turn," said Hinata.

"Alright, Naruto I dare you to run down the street, in nothing but your boxers screaming 'I got laid'," said Shino and everyone laughed. Hinata and Kiba looked at Shino like he grew two heads.

Kankuro leaned over to Shino. "Isn't that something you should be saying. Given your current cough position?" Shino just shrugged as Ichigo curled herself against his chest.

Naruto just shrugged. "Okay," he said as he got up and walked to the front door. Everyone followed and watched as he stripped down to his swirly boxers. He opened the door. "Wish me luck." He ran out the door and down the street and yelled "I GOT LAID!"

Five minutes later Naruto came back screaming at the top of his lungs. "HINATA SAVE ME!! YOU'RE DAD'S ON A RAMPAGE!!!" Naruto came barreling into the mansion with Hinata's dad hot on his heels, byakugan activated.

Neji stood in front of Hiashi. "Hyuuga-sama, please calm down. Nothing really happened I swear it was just a dare." Hiashi's eye was twitching.

"Then what are _those_ on his neck?" he pointed to Naruto's neck which held purple splotches where Hinata's head was ealier.

Naruto slapped a hand over his neck. "Nothing! It's um... uh... HEAT RASH... yea... that's it," said Naruto hesitantly.

Hiashi pointed a finger at Neji. "You keep an eye on him got it?" Neji nodded as Hiashi left. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"What?" he said. "He was in a strip club when I ran by."

"STRIP CLUB!?" yelled Hinata and Neji. Hinata then passed out and Neji starts laughing hysterically till he passes out do to lack of air. Shino looked at Kiba.

"Disturbing enough for you?" he asked.

Kiba looked back at Shino. "Uh… yea, that's more like you." Mika, who was still being held captive in Kiba's arms, looked back and forth between the boys. She then tried to wiggle out of Kiba's grasp but Kiba growled and bit the back of her neck gently. Mika immediately stops struggling and goes some what limp.

_'Those two really do act like dogs,'_ thought Naruto as he watched Kiba and Mika. Then an idea struck him and he smirked evily.

"Okay everyone back into the den," said Temari as she forced everyone back in.

"Okay it's my turn and I know exactly who to dare. Hey Lee you mind getting me the video camera and I'll be right back," said Naruto as he left to go into the kitchen. Lee got up and left the room to get a camera. A few minutes later they both came back in and Naruto was holding a box of "Happy Doggy" milk bones.

"What the fuck are those for?" asked Kiba as he stared at the box.

"Kiba I dare you to start a commercial promoting "HAPPY DOGGY MILK BONES!!!" grinned Naruto as he held up the shiny red box. Kiba sweat dropped.

"You want me to do what?" asked Kiba.

"Make a commercial what else, but the catch is you have to eat the milk bone and not give it to Akamaru," grinned Naruto. "And you have to pretend like you've actually eaten them before. And everyone, NO laughing." Lee held up the camera and Naruto handed the box to Kiba. Naruto then grabs Mika's wrist and pulls her away from Kiba making him growl.

"Don't worry dog boy you'll get her back after the dare," said Kankuro over one of Shikamaru's particularly loud snores. Temari elbow Shikamaru who sat up with a snort.

"What?" Temari just held a finger to her mouth in a hushing gesture.

"Alright Kiba and… ACTION!" said Naruto and Lee turned on the camera and gave him a thumbs up.

"Tired of the same old boring dog treats. Then try "Happy Doggy" milk bones. They're rich in nutrients, have plenty of vitamins and minerals, and guaranteed to make your dog's teeth whiter, healthier, and diminish bad breath." As Kiba went on about how delicious the dog bones were Sakura leaned over to Mika.

"Mika," she whispered. "I dare you to take a milk bone out of Kiba's mouth and wink at the camera but you have to do it sexy like." Mika grinned and nodded.

"These milk bones are so good," said Kiba. "That you yourself can eat it." Kiba stuck one of the milk bones in his mouth and was about to eat when...

"MINE!" came Mika as she jumped into the picture. She wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and kissed him. When she pulled away from him she had the milk bone firmly in her mouth and she winked at the camera before walking out of the picture, making sure her hips swayed from side to side. Kiba blinked a couple times before looking back at the camera. Everyone had to put a hand over their mouths to keep from laughing at Kiba's face.

"Well, there you have it. Happy Doggy Milk Bones. Good for your dog, _good_ for _you_." Kiba wiggled his eyes brows and grinned with a thumbs up.

Lee turned off the camera. "And cut." Everyone began laughing and Mika placed herself in Kiba's lap and gave him the rest of the dog bone that she didn't eat.

"It's actually not that bad," she said happily. Kiba just shrugged and stuck the dog treat in his mouth. Naku came from the corner where Akamaru and Kytanna laid and jumped on Kiba's lap. He looked up at the boy with his little puppy eyes. Kiba took a small piece of the dog bone and gave it to the pup who just curled himself up in Mika's lap happily.

"Alright for my dare... hehe," smirked Kiba as he looked over to Neji. "Neji I dare you to put on a hot sexy red dress from Tenten's closet and wear it for the rest of the night."

Neji gaped and stared wide eyed at 'dog boy'. The girls laughed and Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and dragged her boyfriend up to her room. About twenty minutes later Neji came down in a skimpy red dress, bright red lipstick, grey eye shadow, and his hair was done up in a french twist. All the boys began cat calling at Neji who just glared at them.

"Um Tenten," said Ino. "No offense but your boyfriend looks hotter in that dress than you do."

"I know," said Tenten as she and Neji sat down. Tenten then whispered something in Neji's ear and while so he grabbed a pillow and placed it in his lap. The blush that formed on his face slowly began to travel down his neck.

"Question!" said Kankuro as he raised his hand. "Are all women turned on _that _much by crossdressing."

Ino looked up at him. "Don't even think about it. But for Tenten... yea she is."

All of a sudden the den door flew open and in stormed in Hiashi. "I have come to check on my dau..." his voice trailed away as he spotted Neji. "Um... Goodbye."

"I am never going back to the Hyuuga estate again," said Neji in total embarrasment. "I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

"Nope!" said Naruto happily.

"Alright, Neji dare someone," said Sakura.

Neji laid eyes on Shikamaru who was half asleep again. "Shikamaru," he said. The boy turned a lazy gaze to him. "I dare you to take Temari on a date to breakfast tomorrow."

Temari grinned and was litterally screaming on the inside with pure joy. Shikamaru just shrugged.

"What ever, this game is troublesome anyway. Fine I'll do it," he said lazily then flopped back on the couch. "Temari I dare you to wake him up." Shikamaru pointed at Gaara who was still on the love seat blinking like a mad man and staring off into space. Temari's happy bubble was instantly popped.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" she yelled.

"This is a drag, no I'm not kiddding," replied Shikamaru. Temari sweatdropped but crawled over to her little brother anyway. Thinking of something quickly she stuck her finger in her mouth then stuck in Gaara's ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Gaara. Sand immediately came out of his gourd and pinned his sister to the wall. Once he realized it was her he let her go. Temari grumbled and sat back in her chair. Gaara looked around the room. "Where's Momoko and Choji?" Everyone looked around as well and shrugged. He then he saw that Ichigo was fast asleep in Shino's lap in a very promising position and you couldn't really see about Shino. Kiba and Mika had moved to the corner with the dogs... and wolf. Kiba was munching on a dog biscut with the pets while Mika was fast asleep, using his lap as a pillow and clinging to his pants.

"Alright Ino I dare you to put on the sexiest outfit you have and then," Temari motioned for Ino to come here then she whispered something in her ear. Ino looked at Temari like she was kiss her out of pure joy. Getting up Ino ran from the room. Ten minutes went by and Ino came back down wearing black spiked three inch heels, fishnet stockings complete with garder, a tight short leather skirt, chain belt, and a purple see through belly shirt and black lacy bra underneath. Every single boy got a nose bleed, Gaara not so much as the others but still. Ino then walked over to Kankuro and grabbed his hand.

"It's time that you fullfilled your promise," she said. Ino stops at the door, turnes around and points a figner at Tenten. "I'm sick and tired of seeing your hair up all the time. I dare you to take it down those rediculous mouse ears." Ino then walked out of the room with a baffled but smirking Kankuro.

As Ino left Tenten grabbed her buns and took them down. Long brown hair flowed down her back and Neji stared at her in awe.

"You should take your hair down more often," he said and kissed her forehead leaving a lipstick print. Tenten smiles and shrugs.

"Oka..." a loud crack and a yelp came from upstairs.

"OW! INO WHAT THE HELL?!" came Kankuro's voice. Everyone looked at Temari.

"What did you dare her to do?" asked Lee.

"Oh my brother needed to be punished so I told her to do what ever she saw fit." Another yell was heard.

"HOLY FUCKING KAMI!!" came Kankuro's voice but nobody could decern whether it was a scream of pleasure or PAIN! Everyone sweatdropped.

"OKAY... back to the game. Tenten if you please," said Naruto. _(slap "AHHH")_

Tenten smiled. "Okay Lee. Since every girl here doesn't think of you as... attractive due to the green... leot'ard" (_"It is not leotard" protested Lee... no one heard him_) "I dare you to take it off and come back in here ONLY wearing the bangages and your... titty whities.

"WHAT?!" scremed all the girls who knew him.

"NO!" said Lee dramatically. "I can not and will not to such a vulgar thing in front of beautiful young youthful Ladies."

Tenten glared at him and pulled out a kunai. "Now before I make you." Lee meeped and ran from the room.

Quickly Temari spoke up. "Sakura I dare you, when Lee comes back, to grab his ass," she smirked.

"WHAT?" yelled Sakura.

"I... don't... really want to see Lee-kun in his... underwear," said Hinata. (_"Trust me Hinata you do," Tenten whsipered to her and Neji lifted a brow._)

"That's why you have to do this dare Sakura because... face it.. he's not attractive so... oh Kami!" her voice faded at she stared at the doorway. There was Lee in all his glory wearing nothing but the bandages and ... black satin boxers(??) All that taijutsu really paid off in sculpting a pefect six pack and lean muscles along his back, legs, shoulders, and arms. All the remaining girls save for Tenten sported nose bleeds. Suddenly Sakura was more then willing to go along with her dare and grabbed Lee's ass. All the girls then passed out save for Tenten who wasn't paying attention at all and Kira simply wipped a little of blood away from her nose.

The boys all sweatdropped. "I think it's time we went to bed," said Neji. (_WHACK! "YEOW BABY!"_) The boys sighed and left leaving most of the girls behind. Naruto picks up Hinata and carries her out of the room followed by Tenten and Neji who just happened to be stumbling in tight red heels. Kira gets up with Gaara and starts out the door but then stops and looks at Kiba.

"I warn you now," she said. Kiba looked at her. "Mika clings in her sleep and she doesn't let go." She then left with Gaara in tow. Kiba shrugged and picked Mika up in his arms being careful as to not hurt Naku who was craddled in her arms.

_'Oh yes... she would definately make a good mother,'_ thought Kiba as he headed up the stairs. _'Wait... What the fuck am I thinking that for?'_ He then looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled. Since he didn't know where her room was he just went straight to his. Kissing her forehead he placed her under the sheets after taking off her vest then he took off his own sweatshirt and crawled in with her and fell asleep. Akamaru and Kytanna laid snuggled together in a corner.

Down stairs in the office sat Momoko in Choji's lap. They were on the computer looking up food recipies to try.

"Oooh, that would be good for dessert," said Choji as he pointed to a chocolate mousse cake.

"OH FUCK YES!" Momoko and Choji sweatdropped at the sound of Kankuro's voice.

**AN// WOOT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!! This one is extremely long but I am very proud. My brest friend, wynturchylde, helped me write this and so I hope you all like it. HEHE**

**P.S... Blame her not me . All the raunchy stuff is all her... with a little me XD**


	5. Chapter 5 The Angel Princess

Chapter 10 The Angel Princess

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE CAVITIES FROM UTTER SWEETNESS**

Gaara walked around the mansion not being able to sleep. Kankuro and Ino had finally gone to bed about an hour ago... he never wants to hear them do that _again_. Looking at his watch he saw that it was 3:49 am. Even though Gaara and Shukaku had come to a… compromise, he still had difficulty sleeping and also feared it. Sighing he decided to get some fresh air. In a whirl of sand he disappeared from the main living room and reappeared on the roof. Sensing a presence he looked around and saw Kira seated on the edge of the roof.

_'What in the hell is she doing up so late?'_ thought Gaara as he was concerned for his _only_ childhood friend. Gaara walked over to Kira and sat down beside her.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked.

Kira simply shrugged. "Couldn't sleep I guess. I've been having trouble sleeping for a while now… might be my depression who knows," she said. Gaara looked at her.

"Depression?" he asked.

Kira nodded. "I've been suffering from depression ever since… ever since that day. Remember?" Kira looked at him and rested her head on her left knee.

Gaara nodded. "I remember." His mind wandered back to the time when they were kids.

**Flashback (switches from Gaara's P.O.V to Kira's then back again)**

A young Gaara sat on a boulder far away from the other kids. He was sad that they didn't want to play with him and didn't quite understand why.

While Gaara was just sitting there he heard humming. Looking over he saw a girl with short blond hair in a pink dress. She was picking some of the desert flowers and playing in the sand. Gaara had never seen this girl around the park before. Maybe she was new.

_'Maybe she wants to play with me?'_ thought Gaara as he slid down off the rock and walked over to her. She didn't notice him till he reached up and picked a flower that was wedged between two rocks and she couldn't reach it.

The girl looked at him when he handed her the flower and smiled at him. This was the first time another kid had smiled at him so he felt happy about it.

"Thank you," she smiled and took the flower. She brought the flower to her nose and sniffed at it before smiling again and put in a basket.

"Can I help?" asked Gaara. The girl giggled.

"Yeah sure, I'm picking them for my mommy. She's got a cold." Gaara smiled and sat on the ground beside her and picked flowers.

_'She's nice,'_ thought Gaara as he blushed a little, _'and cute.'_ **(AN Aw puppy love) **They sat there for about fifteen minutes without saying anything.

"I'm Kira," said the girl as she held out her hand to him. Gaara looked at her hand and slowly took it.

"I'm Gaara." She smiled at him and he smiled back. After another ten minutes they were done.

"Hey Gaara-kun, do you want to come with me over to the swings?" asked Kira as she looked at him hopefully. Gaara nodded and the two went over to the swings. Kira climbed on one and Gaara went up behind her and started to push her, much to her surprise. After the small shock she started giggling.

"Higher Gaara-kun," she smiled. Gaara gave one good push that made her go a little higher before climbing on the swing beside her. They swung for a few minutes before going over to the playground.

"Hey Gaara-kun you wanna see something?" asked Kira and Gaara nodded.

Kira sat on her knees and preformed a couple hands signs slowly. She then closed her eyes tightly. At first Gaara got a little worried because he looked like she was in pain but what happened next made him jump. There was a small cloud of smoke and a small pop. When the smoke cleared Gaara saw two little white wings protruding from Kira's shoulders.

"Aw pooy they're still small," Kira pouted. Gaara blinked at her.

"Pooy?" asked Gaara.

Kira giggled and looked at him. "This is a jutsu my mommy is teaching me. It's called the Angel wing jutsu. My wings are still tiny right now but then I get older," she puts on a triumphant pose, "my wings will be bigger and I CAN FLY!" **(AN "I believe I can fly" song playing in background)** A small breeze ruffled her hair and feathers.

"…?"

Kira sighed and slumped to the ground. "Never mind." Kira looked crestfallen and Gaara thought he hurt her feelings so he plopped on the ground and started waving his arms and legs.

"Looky I'm an angel too," he smiled. Kira turned to look at him and laughed. Making her wings disappear she too flopped back down on the ground and started making sand angels with Gaara. They did this till sunset when they finally stopped, covered in sand.

"I got to go now Gaara-kun. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" she smiled. Gaara nodded happily a soft blush tainting his cheeks.

"YEA!!" Gaara smiled back. "Tell your mommy I hope she gets warm."

Kira tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

"You said she's cold so she should get warm. Maybe give her another blankie" he said. Kira started laughing.

"Okay! Well, I'll see you tomorrow Gaara-kun." Kira starts to walk off but then stops, turns, gives Gaara a flower, hugs him, then gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs off giggling.

Gaara just sat there for a moment as his hand slowly came up to his cheek. A big grin spread across his face as he jumped up and ran home to tell his uncle and siblings.

Kira walked into her house and shut the door. Taking off her sandals she headed straight to her mom's room. She knocked.

"Come in," came her father's voice from inside. Kira opened the door and stepped in. When her father got a look at her he immediately started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Kira what have you been doing, you're filthy," he gaped at his eldest, a vein throbbing in his temple twitch twitch. Kira grinned and her mom laughed.

"Sweetie don't you have some paper work to finish," said her mother to her husband. Kira's dad sighed and left the room. Kira went over to her mother and set the flowers down. Kira then fluffed her mom's pillow, changed the cool rag on her mom's forehead, and went over to the closet. Since she couldn't reach the top she grabbed a blanket from the bottom shelf and went over to her mom. Kira unfolded the blanket and put it on her mom.

Rin laughed. "Kira sweetheart what are you doing?" asked her mother.

Kira smiled up at her mom. "Gaara-kun says for you to get warm and told me to give you a blankie," she replied. Her mom raised an eyebrow.

"Gaara-kun?" she asked. Kira climbed on the bed and snuggled to her mom.

"Yea, he's my new friend. He's really nice and helped me pick flowers for you." Kira giggled too. "He's really cute too and I'm gonna see him tomorrow." (**AN KAWAII!!!) **A deep red blush coated Kira cheeks.

Rin smiled at her daughter. "Just be careful."

Gaara runs into his house after kicking off his shoes and goes to find his uncle. When he finds him he drags Yashamaru into the room where his siblings were. Gaara was grinning happily from ear to ear, which scared Kankuro a little.

"GUESS WHAT I DID TODAY!" said Gaara happily.

"What?" asked Yashamaru. _'Must humor the little beast after all,'_ he thought.

"Today I saved this girl from an evil rock monster and got the magical medicine for her mommy. Then we went and played on magical clouds and that's when I found out that she was an angel princess. We started dancing and then other angels came to dance with us. Then when she had to go home her the angels had to carry away cause her wings couldn't carry her and she gave me a treasure," said Gaara as he held up the flower she gave him. "And she said she'd see me tomorrow." Gaara's grin never left his face and his sister was standing there starry eyed at him.

_'He's so cute!'_ she thought.

Gaara ran up to his brother and started shaking him. "An angel princess is my new friend! Can you believe it?"

'_Must… resist… cuteness,'_ thought Kankuro.

_'What the fuck, I'm supposed to hate this kid but he's so… NO! I HATE HIM! Yes that's right I this cute, adorable.. NO!'_ thought Yashamaru. Temari slid off the couch and went up to Gaara.

"AW! You are just too cute. Here I want you to have my teddy," she said as she held out the teddy bear to him. **(AN: yes this is the same teddy bear that he clung to as a child)** Gaara looked up at her with big happy eyes.

"Really?" he asked. Temari nodded. "THANK YOU!!" Gaara wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Temari smiled and wrapped her arms her little brother.

_'Aw what the hell,'_ thought Kankuro as he joined the group hug and Yashamaru did too just to make him happy.

The next day Gaara returned to the park to see Kira waiting there for him. This continued for a week.

The last day Gaara had seen Kira he had gone to the store with Temari and he went up to the jewelry counter. There he saw the most beautiful necklace ever. It was a crystal angel on a black ribbon.

"TEMARI!!!" called Gaara and his sister came over to him. "I want that angel necklace, for Kira." He pointed to the necklace.

Temari looked at the necklace. _'For who? oh it's an angel. Oh must be for his 'angel princess','_ she thought. Temari looked at the guy behind the counter. "How much is that necklace?"

"200,000 yen," said the man who was eye Gaara as if he felt he was gonna die.

Temari stared wide-eyed at the man. "I don't have that much," she then looked at Gaara who was still eyeing the necklace expectantly. Gaara's nose was pressed up against the glass. Temari smiled. "Charge it to the Kazekage's account. Dad won't mind."

The man nodded and charged the necklace before taking it out of the display case and putting it in a box with a pink ribbon. The man handed the box Temari who gave it to Gaara.

"Thank you Temari." Gaara then looked at the clock. "Got to go, I have to meet Kira at the park." With that he ran out of the store and to the park. When he got there he saw Kira sitting on the swing. He ran up to her and smiled.

"Kira-chan," he said happily. Kira looked at him and smiled.

"Gaara-kun!" she jumped off the swing and ran over to her. Gaara hugged her and rocked from side to side a little. When Kira drew back, Gaara pulled the box from his pocket.

"I got something for you Kira," he said and handed her the box.

Kira took the box and untied the ribbon then opened the box. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the beautiful necklace.

"Oh my goodness, Gaara-kun. This is the necklace I wanted my father to buy but he said no cause it was too expensive. Gaara-kun how did you…"

"My sister charged to our dad so it doesn't matter. You like it right?" asked Gaara. Kira hugged him again.

"I love it thank you very much." Kira put the necklace on. "I'll never take it off, I promise Gaara."

Gaara smiled and watched as Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and just stayed like that. Gaara was shocked because Kira had never done anything like this to him nor had anyone else so it was new but made him feel really good. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, a smile showing on his face.

"I love you Gaara-kun," whispered Kira into his shoulder.

Gaara's eyes went wide and he stared into no where for a moment before holding her a little tighter as his smile grew bigger. He then picked her up and started to spin her around making her giggle. When he set her down Kira pulled back and took the ribbon that the box was tied in and tied it in her pony tail. She looked at him and grinned.

Grabbing his hand Kira led Gaara over to the merry-go-round and jumped on. "Give us a push Gaara-kun," asked Kira. Gaara nodded and grabbed the bars and started to run. When he got a good spin on the playground equipment he attempted to jump on but had a little difficulty so Kira pulled him up. They giggled as they went round in circles till it finally came to a stop.

Kira slid down off the merry-go-round to push next but stopped and stared at the entrance of the park. Gaara looked at her then to the entrance as well. There stood his father and some random man he didn't know. Gaara got off the large metal circle and watched as Kira hid behind him.

"Kira?" asked Gaara in concern.

"It's my father," she whispered as she eyed the man with black hair.

Gaara looked over to the man who was standing beside his father. Kira's dad was tall with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black house kimono. Kira's father walked up to them and grabbed Kira by the arm. He then looked down at Gaara and glared.

"Stay away from my daughter you monster," he growled and started to drag Kira away.

"Kira-chan!" called Gaara. Kira turned and reached out a hand to him.

"Gaara-kun!" Tears started leaking from Kira eyes. She turned and grabbed her dad's wrist. "I don't want to leave father. Gaara-kun's my friend."

"You are never to come here again," replied her father as he tugged on her arm.

"OW! Father you're hurting me," cried Kira.

All of a sudden sand swept up from the ground and broke the man's hold on his daughter. Kira fell to the ground and turned to see Gaara glaring at her dad.

"Don't hurt my friend," he growled. Gaara moved his hand and the sand followed. Kira was slightly frightened but not by Gaara himself but of what he might do to her father. Getting up Kira ran to Gaara and wrapped her arms around him

"Gaara-kun, stop it," she cried into his shoulder. "I'm okay." Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, the sand made some what of a shield around them.

"I don't want you to go Kira-chan. I love you," said Gaara as he held his friend.

Kira squeezed him gently. "I love you too Gaara-kun," she said as she pulled back and placed her hands on either side of his face. "I'll see you again, someday. I don't know when but I promise you that you will see me again. Just remember that you're my best friend and I will always love you, okay?"

Gaara nodded then watched as Kira kissed him. But this wasn't the usual kisses he got. This one was a peck on the lips. He smiled at her and wiped his eyes. Kira smiled back and gave him one more hug before walking back to her dad, the sand parting to let her by. Her father lifted her into his arms and Kira rested her head on his shoulder so she could see Gaara.

"I'll see you again I promise," she yelled to him.

"Kira-chan! Please don't go!" cried Gaara as he chased after them but was stopped by his father. "Father please don't let him take her away, please father!"

Gaara's father shook his head. "I'm sorry son there is nothing I can do."

"But you're the Kazekage you can make him bring her back."

The Kazekage shook his head and Gaara turned to see his one and only friend disappear from his life.

**End Flashback**

Gaara came back out of his memories. He looked over at Kira to see her crying. A breeze ruffled her hair showing to angel wings on the back of her vest. **(AN: I don't think I mentioned those in her description in chapter 4) **Gaara scooted closer to her and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder. Kira turned to him and buried her face in his shoulder as her silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"I missed you Gaara-kun," she cried.

"Me too Kira-chan," replied Gaara as he just held her. "Do you still love me like you said you did?"

Kira looked up at him and smiled a true smile for the first time in years. "Always."

They sat there a while not saying anything. After a bit Kira had fallen asleep against him and Gaara watched as a bird flew into Shikamaru's window.

'_Why would a bird be flying at night and especially to Shikamaru?'_ thought Gaara but he shrugged it off.

**AN: WOOT! Yay I'm done with this chapter and now you know of the connection between Gaara and Kira.**


	6. Chapter 6 You look like a Lollipop

**Chapter 11: You look like a lollipop (twitch)**

Shikamaru dressed as he sent a crow back out of his bed room. _'This is troublesome. Why is she back now?'_ he thought as he walked out of his room. _'I'm gonna get Choji and Ino to go with me. I do not want to face her alone.'_

As he started out of his room when he felt something land on his head. It was the crow.

"Troublesome bird," said Shikamaru quietly as he walked to Choji's room. He opened the door and went over to Choji's bed and shook him a little.

"Choji, hey wake up," said Shikamaru. The boy groaned and rolled over.

"Shikamaru? Is it breakfast time?" asked Choji.

"Not yet but…" Shikamaru whispered the next part in Choji's ear.

Choji sat up in a flash. "FREE RESTURANT FOOD!" Shikamaru immediately covered his mouth for him to be quiet.

"Troublesome… ow!" The crow pecked Shikamaru on the head. "I'm going to get Ino," he sighed and left the room. Walking to Ino's room he looked in but she wasn't there. _'Oh great don't tell me...'_ Sigh. _'Troublesome.'_ Walking over to Kankuro's room Shikamaru snuck in and saw Ino lying face down, naked in the bed beside Kankuro who had the sheets around his waist.

'_Oh man…'_ Shikamaru went over the bed and shook Ino. She just groaned so he shook her again till she opened her eyes.

"Shikamaru? Is that a bird on your head?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome… OW!" he said in a hush. "Look Ino…" he whispered in her ear.

Ino sat up quickly, the blankets falling down to reveal her naked chest. Shikamaru covered his eyes quickly. "Just get dressed and meet Choji and me down stairs." Shikamaru left the room so Ino could get dressed. When he came down stairs he saw the kitchen light on. It was only 6:30 but he guessed Choji was already down and getting something to eat so he went towards the kitchen. Just as he was about to step into the kitchen the crow started cawing and he stopped.

"What's with you?" he asked. Just then a patch of red hair stuck there head out of the kitchen. Looking carefully at the bangs he saw that it was Momoko. _'Oh that's why. Thanks bird,'_ thought Shikamaru.

"Good morning Shikamaru," smiled Momoko. "Is that a bird on your head?"

"Troublesome… Ow stop that!" _'Damn bird, pecking at my head.'_ Shikamaru looked at Momoko. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Cooking," was her reply. Shikamaru looked at his watch. "This early?"

"Well I have a lot of mouths to feed. You and Choji going somewhere?" She asked. Shikamaru arched a brow then looked behind him to see Choji putting on his forehead protector.

"Oh yeah, Ino's coming too. We have some cough business to take care of. Could you tell Temari I'll take her to lunch instead?"

Momoko nodded. "Yeah, sure. Hey hold on a second." Momoko disappeared into the kitchen then came out a minute later holding three bento boxes. "Here you go." She handed one to Shikamaru then gave one to Choji. Choji's eyes lit up and he kissed Momoko on the cheek, who blushed.

"Thanks," he said. "You're the best Momoko. You'd make a great wife some day." ……………… Both Choji's and Momoko's faces turned tomato red.

"Thanks. Well… I've got to get back into the kitchen," said Momoko as she started to back up towards the kitchen door way but missed and hit the frame. "Um… Have fun and I'll see you later." She smiled then disappeared into the kitchen.

Shikamaru just stood there staring from the two of them.

"Stay," said the crow as it flew off upstairs. Shikamaru watched as a minute later Ino came barreling down stairs swatting at the bird.

"Get the hell away from me," she said. The bird flies back and perches itself on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Alright, we're all here so let's go," said Shikamaru. He then handed Ino her breakfast. "From Momoko." The three of them started for the door. Taking a glance into the den Shikamaru saw Shino and Ichigo still sitting in the same chair as last night but Ichigo was now curled up in Shino's lap and someone had draped a blanket around them. The three left the house.

It was about 7:30 when everyone started waking up.

Shino opened his eyes slowly and started to stretch when he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he saw Ichigo's face pressed against his shoulder and her right hand was clinging to his coat. The bugs had long ago gone back to their proper users a long time ago.

A small smile appeared on Shino's face and he shifted carefully hoping not to wake her but failed. Ichigo opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched her arms out in front of her and snuggled closer to him, her arms coming back to rest against her chest. Shino relaxed and slid down in his chair a little bit to make it a little more comfortable for her.

"Good morning, Shino-kun," said Ichigo sleepily.

"Good morning," he replied. "How'd you sleep?"

Ichigo smiled and looked up at him. "Good, real good. You?"

Shino just shrugged a little bit. "Okay I guess. I suggest we get up now." Ichigo nodded and carefully slid out of Shino's lap where she landed on the floor and stretched her arms above her head. Shino started to fold the blanket as Ichigo looked up at him.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ichigo.

Shino looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean about the whole thing last night where Choji made us swap insects. Does this mean we're dating now or what?"

"Well… d-do you w-want to?" he stuttered. _'Great I'm acting like Hinata used to.'_

Ichigo just shrugged. "I don't mind," she said. "I would actually like to get to know you if that's alright?"

Shino nods. "Alright then." He smiled at her and she returned it. "I have to do some things for my clan today, would you like to join me?"

Ichigo looked up at him. "What exactly do you have to do?"

"Collect bugs, run a few errands," Shino just shrugged and put the blanket on the back of the couch. He then started to pick up the mess they made with the food last night. Ichigo helped.

"Yeah sure, why not." The two worked in silence before heading into the main living room to see Kira, Gaara, a sleepy Naruto leaning against Hinata, and a half naked Kankuro sitting on the couch.

"Good morning," said Ichigo as she sat on the couch.

Naruto grumbled and snuggled closer to Hinata. Shino headed to the kitchen to throw the stuff from last night away and the dishes in the sink.

"Momoko, I'm coming in," he said and entered the kitchen. He came back out a minute later unscathed. Ichigo glared at him.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"I told her I was coming in before I came in and she said it was fine." Shino smiled behind his collar and Ichigo just stuck her tongue at him.

"Ichigo I suggest you go get cleaned up. We start training after breakfast," said Kira as she leaned against Gaara.

Ichigo gaped at her sister. "You've got to be kidding me? Can't I take a break for a day or two?"

Kira sighed. "Fine but still go get cleaned up." Ichigo nodded, winked at Shino, then went up stairs to take a shower and change. Ichigo walked up the stairs and to her room. Each room had their own bathroom.

Meanwhile in another room, Mika snuggled close to something warm. Stretching, she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She moaned softly and curled up against Kiba.

……… '_Kiba?'_ Mika looked up and saw Kiba with his arms wrapped around her waist.

A loud scream vibrated through the house. Kiba sat bolt upright and looked over to Mika who was absolutely livid.

"What?" asked Kiba, he was slightly scared.

A fist collided with the side of his face and Mika stormed out of the bed room.

"Kytanna, Naku, come," she called and the dogs followed but not before Naku went over to Kiba to see if he was okay.

Kiba rubbed the side of his face and pouted. "What did I do?"

Akamaru walked up to him and barked. Translation: "You slept with the girl who has no idea what you may have done to her."

"WHAT?! Does she think I raped her or some thing?"

Akamaru barked again. "No or your room would smell of it but you may have groped her." Akamaru then left the room with an evil doggy grin on his muzzle.

'_I don't grope in my sleep, do I?' _"WAIT, MIKA!!" Kiba got up and charged out of the room. Mika was heading to her bedroom and when he ran in front of her.

"Mika what ever you think happened, it didn't and if it did I have no recollection what so ever, so I'm INNOCENT! If anything I should be mad at you," said Kiba.

"Why?"

"Um… well for starters you punched me for no apparent reason but… why did you punch me?"

Mika looks at the ceiling and put a finger on her chin. "I don't know." She grinned.

"Let's just forget that this happened and get some breakfast," said Kiba as he made his way to the stairs.

"Okay," replied Mika. She went up behind Kiba and jumped on his back. Kiba smiled at her and carried her down the stairs.

Kankuro looked over at them. "What's with all the screaming?" Kiba and Mika just shrugged as Kiba dropped Mika on the couch and sat beside her. Kankuro shrugged to. "Anyone seen Ino?"

"She went with Shikamaru and Choji. They said they had some business to take care of," said Momoko as she came out of the kitchen.

"What? Shikamaru left? What about our date?" asked Temari as she came down the stairs.

"He said he'd take you out to lunch instead." Momoko then went back into the kitchen.

Temari stood on the stairs huffing as Neji and Tenten passed her on the stairs.

"Don't worry Shikamaru keeps his promises," said Sakura as she came out of the bathroom that was down stairs.

"I don't care, I'm going after him," said Temari as she started up stairs but then stopped as the front door open.

Everyone looked to the door to see Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and a member of the Anbu black ops wearing a crow mask. The girl had on the original Anbu outfit and she short black hair fell to her shoulders. Everyone stared at the Anbu member, while Gaara stood up. The Anbu went up to Gaara and pointed at him.

"You look like a lollipop," she said seriously. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the girl and Gaara's eye started twitching.

"What makes you say that?" asked Naruto.

"Because he's so sweet," replied the Anbu member. Kira got up and stood in front of Gaara, glaring at the girl. The Anbu member just shrugged and turned to see Lee coming down the stairs. When he got to the bottom the Anbu member was standing right in front of him. She took her mask off and stared at him with green eyes.

"Um… Hello," said Lee. Everyone stared in shock as the girl wrapped her arm around Lee's neck and got really close to his face as if she was gonna kiss him. She brought her other hand up and started petting his eye brows.

Everyone sweat dropped. Then what happened next shocked everyone. The Anbu member reached into the shadow of the stairs and pulled out a sticky note and a pen. She wrote something on the sticky note and stuck it on Lee's forehead before turning to everyone.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room and take a nap. See ya guys later," she said and went up the stairs to one of the spare rooms. Everyone looked over to Shikamaru as he was still standing, Ino went to sit by Kankuro and Choji went to help Momoko in the kitchen.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome… OW!! Get the hell away from me you bird," said Shikamaru. Yes… the crow had pecked him in the head again then flew after the Anbu member. Lee grabbed the sticky note and read it.

'Property of Nara Nintai.' Lee's face tuned beat red.

"What's wrong Lee?" asked Sakura. Lee handed her the sticky note and she started laughing and showed everyone.

"So who was that?" asked Hinata.

"Oh that was Shikamaru's cousin Nintai. She's coming to stay with us and help us out," said Ino as she was snuggled to Kankuro with her hand on his chest.

"Ah." Said everyone as their eyes traveled up the stairs.

After eating breakfast everyone had went their separate ways. Ichigo and Shino left for their bug collecting, Shikamaru took Temari out to town after much nagging, Kiba and Mika went for a run in the woods with the dogs and to train little Naku. Naruto was being his loud obnoxious self whilst Gaara was sitting there glaring at the kid. Kira had gone into the ball room where soft piano music was being heard. Hinata and Neji were sparring in the practice room whilst Lee and Tenten watched. Kankuro and Ino had disappeared somewhere after breakfast (taking Ichigo's chocolate syrup with them). Choji and Momoko were sprawled out on the fluffy rug in front of the fire place looking at cook books. Sakura was at the hospital on an emergency call.

Neji went to hit a tenkitsu in Hinata's arm but she blocked it and countered, hinting one of his. Knocking him back Hinata just kept aiming for the tenkitsu's on his arm till he couldn't focus any chakra in to his arms. Neji looked at the angry red marks on his arms and slumped against the wall.

"YEA! Hinata won! Ha-ha she beat your ass Neji," cheered Lee. Tenten sat beside him trying not to laugh.

"Let's go Tenten," said Neji as he rubbed his arms and walked out of the room. Tenten walked out of the room and noticed the discarded pack of sticky notes and the pen. Grinning she picked them up and on one of the she wrote 'Kicked by Hyuuga Hinata.' She then went up Neji and hugged him. When she pulled back she let her hand slide down to his ass and she stuck the sticky note on it. Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Tenten just gave him a seductive grin.

"You're insatiable," said Neji. Tenten just shrugs.

"Hey does anyone wanna cookie?" says Naruto. He held up the box of happy doggy milk bones in his hand.

"No thanks," said everyone.

Naruto stood up. "Mika and Kiba would want one. I'm gonna go find them," said Naruto as he ran up the stairs with a biscuit in his mouth. "MIKA! KIBA!!"

Gaara watched Naruto run up the stairs, munching on a milk bone and just shook his head.

A few minutes later Naruto came yelling down the stairs and hid behind Hinata. The Anbu girl not too far on his heels.

"I have not been able to sleep in a proper bed for the past five years and this fool," she seethed and pointed at Naruto, "just has to come yelling up the stairs then dares to ask me if I want a FUCKING DOG BISCUIT!"

Hinata bowed in front of Nintai. "I'm so sorry for my boyfriend's actions he won't do it again I promise," she said and gave Nintai a smile and the girl returned it.

"Okay I'll let it go this time since you're so cute," she said. She then saw Lee. "FUZZY!" She yelled and glomped Lee and started nuzzling him. "Mine."

Lee blushed and looked down at her. "My name's Lee not fuzzy."

"Okay but I want to call you Fuzzy. You shall be named Fuzzy, you shall be mine, and you shall be my fuzzy." Lee just blushed more and sat on the couch with Nintai clinging to him. Naruto sighed and came out from hiding. "Don't think you're safe yet boy." Naruto meeped and went back to hiding. Hinata giggled and sat down; Naruto immediately went to her side.

Momoko got up off the rug. "Nintai would you like anything to eat?" she asked.

Nintai smiled at the girl. "I would like Belgium waffles with fresh peaches, steamed dumpling, onigiri, and tea with honey please," said Nintai. Momoko nodded and left for the kitchen with Choji following.

Nintai watched Choji. "Does he like her?" she asked.

"He likes her cooking but yes I think so," said Kira as she came out of the dinning room and sat beside Gaara.

Naruto stared at the blonde girl. "Wow this is the first time she's said anything without being cold to someone," he said.

Momoko grabbed flower and started to make the waffles from scratch as Choji sat there and watched her. She placed her previously made dumplings that she made last night in the steamer then started to make the onigiri's. The tea was already brewing in the pot. It amazed him at how she could cook everything without using a box. Even her ramen was homemade and not that instant stuff. Choji went up behind her and put a little bit of flour on his hand then smeared it on her face.

"OH!" said Momoko. She turned to give Choji a playful glare before grabbing a handful of flour and threw it at him. As the waffles were cooking the two of them had an all out flour fight and were tossing flour at each other. Momoko had some how got peach juice on her face near her lips and all of a sudden Choji took her into his arms and kissed her.

Momoko's eyes went wide and she stared at Choji when he pulled back a light blush on his cheek.

"Mm, peaches," he said. Momoko's face turned beat red and she grabbed Nintai's food. She walked out into the living room covered in flour and gave the girl her breakfast then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Why was her face all red and why was she covered in flour?" asked Hinata. People just shrugged. Momoko came back out with Choji and just sat down her face still slightly pink though the flour had been cleaned up.

Nintai took a bite of her waffle with a peach on it. "Mm, peaches," she said. Momoko's and Choji's faces both turned beat red again and Momoko ran up the stairs to her room.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Nintai.

"No I did," said Choji as he followed the poor red head up the stairs. Nintai just shrugged and went back to her food but then saw Gaara.

"Good morning lollipop," she said as she saluted him with a piece of waffle on her fork. Gaara sweat dropped as Kira tried not to smile. Nintai looks at her. "I can tell you agree." Kira didn't say anything. "You're not denying it. You seemed to be informed at the matter at hand so tell me is he really as sweet as he looks?"

"Shut up or I'll shove that fork down your throat," growled Kira.

Nintai stuck the fork as far into her mouth as possible. "Too late," was her muffled reply. Kira sweat dropped and shook her head.

"Whatever," she said coldly.

"I'm still waiting for a reply," sing-songed Nintai. Everyone was watching this new interaction with Kira like a tennis match.

"That's for me to know and no one else," she said darkly and looked away.

"Oh talk about your cold shoulder," retorted Nintai. "But I have one request." Kira rose an eye brow. Nintai put her plate down then sauntered over to Kira and got close to her face.

"Can I snuggle him?"

"No."

"Can I snuggle you."

Kira's temple twitched. "No."

Nintai snuggles anyway as Gaara just kind of tuned them out. Kira's temple twitched even more and then in a flash Kira decked Nintai in the jaw and she went flying across the room landing in Lee's lap.

"Oh my god," said Sakura as she came in the door just in time to see the Anbu get decked. She ran over to her quickly and healed her jaw.

"Ooooohh JAWBREAKER!! Thank you pinky," said Nintai as her jaw was healed. Giggling like a school girl she then she glomped Kira. Mika walked in with Kiba to see the new girl hugging her sister and Kira's fist clenched.

"Um… you don't want to touch my sister. No one ever touches my sister and lives… except Gaara," said Mika.

"That's what I'm hoping for," said Nintai as she snuggled closer.

"Masochistic tendencies much?" Sakura asked.

"Uh-huh," smiled Nintai but then the smile faded. "Um… who's Gaara?" Everyone pointed to the slightly disturbing red headed male beside Kira. "OH! Lollipop." Nintai then snuggled him only to get decked by Kira again who was now standing. If looks could kill Nintai would be dead a thousand times over.

"Don't ever touch Gaara again," growled Kira with a deathly glare.

"Don't worry Jawbreaker I love you too." Nintai pulled both Kira and Gaara into her embrace. The two people were seething on the out side but inside,

'_This isn't too bad though she's crushing me and completely mental,'_ thought Kira.

'_Not bad but I prefer Kira's hugs. At least then I can't hear my bones break,' _thought Gaara.

The two of them pushed Nintai off of them and they both disappeared into the ballroom, slamming the door behind them.

Mika sighed and sat on the couch with Kiba with little Naku sleeping in her lap, his chew toy in his mouth.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto.

Nintai became very serious, stood and went back over to her plate. As she started eating she began her explanation.

"Ever since my arrival I've noticed that those two, although as part of the over all group, are still decidedly apart from the rest," here she looks at Naruto. "I wasn't really sleeping upstairs, so I apologize for my immature and abrasive behavior to you this morning. Instead of resting as I let you all believe, I was actually observing you all interact with each other, as I was last night before I sent Thought with a message for Shikamaru…"

"Who thought what?" Kiba asked with his arm around Mika.

"And why didn't we sense you?" Neji accused.

"Thought is one of my seven crows; I'll explain them in a moment, and you didn't sense me because I'm an Anbu black ops specialist in espionage, infiltration and just being sneaky in general. I can go into a Kage's office, with the Kage present, as well as several of the Kage's ninja, and steal highly classified and guarded information without anyone noticing my presence. In fact, I've done so on several occasions, is it really that surprising that you didn't notice me?"

"English please!! How did you get away with that just now?"

"Those two really don't want to be 'outside' of the group, but they are apprehensive about joining because you all seem to hold at least a bit of fear for them, even if you are their siblings," here she looks at Mika.

"Basically they need to be shown that they are accepted rather than feared, even in the face of clear and present danger. That display just now was just my way of demonstrating that."

"Ha-ha then you've got it all wrong," said Mika as she looked at Nintai. "My sister knows how to interact with people she just doesn't like to. It's been this was ever since she was five years old."

"Have you ever stopped to notice why? And if you have, have you ever done anything to help?" asked Nintai.

"Oh I know why and yes I have. Both me and the twins do our best to try and break Kira's shell and we do manage to get a small smile or even a laugh out of her sometimes. It's that you will not now nor ever understand what it is my sister has been through. No one except me, the twins, and Gaara understands because he was there for half of it. My sister is a very complicated girl."

Kiba stared at Mika. This was the first time he had ever seen her be serious and it kind of scared him.

"Then I'm going to have to rethink my observations in light of this. I have no problem admitting when I'm wrong, but I have noticed some apprehension between you and Kira… was her name? I'm sorry but I don't know anyone's name," said Nintai.

Mika shrugged. "I'm Mika and I am not afraid of my sister."

"I apologize I didn't mean to offend, it was just observation," replied Nintai.

"Kiba," Kiba raised his hand a little.

"Naruto," said the blond.

Hinata waved and blushed. "Hinata."

"Tenten and this guy here," she pointed to her boyfriend who was still like 'how did I not notice her, "is Neji."

Shikamaru and Temari walked in to see everyone introducing themselves.

"Kankuro," said the shirtless male who was feeling slightly guilty for he hasn't really tried to help Gaara. "I'm Gaara's older brother."

Nintai smiles at him and tosses him a dumpling. "Nice to meet you Kan-kan, here have a dumpling."

Kankuro sweat dropped and didn't notice when Ino took the dumpling off his chest and ate it. She had long ago stopped her diet when she started dating Kankuro about 6 months ago. So she ate… just not a whole lot.

"I'm Ino," she said after swallowing the dumpling.

"I know," Nintai rolls her eyes and Ino giggles.

"I'm Sakura," said 'pinky.'

"Sakura, my love get her off me please," begged Lee. Nintai turned a death glare on Sakura as shadows crept toward the pink hair kunoichi.

"My love?" said Nintai through gritted teeth.

Sakura paled. "You can have him, I'm in love with someone else," she said hastily. "And I think I have to get back to the hospital. Tell Momoko I'll be back in time for dinner." Sakura ran out of the house.

'_She has got to teach me that,'_ thought Shikamaru.

"I'm Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend," said the blonde girl as she waved. Nintai looked at her then to Shikamaru and smiled.

Nintai turned to Mika. "Now you said 'twins', right?"

Mika nodded. "Yes, my two younger sisters are twins. Their names are Ichigo and Momoko."

"Momoko was the one who made your breakfast," said Kankuro.

Nintai smiled. "Well she's really good. So where's… Ichigo?"

Mika nodded. "She went out with Shino."

"Shino?"

"Aburame, Shino," said Shikamaru.

"Aburame… BUG MAN! Bugs are sexy," said Nintai as she went back to her food. She then started to feed Lee. Everyone sweat dropped.

**AN: Here you go people chapter twelve. Dark Inu this chapter is for you cause we like your input on the story and we want to know how you react to Nintai. XD hehe!**

**Dark Inu Fan: WE LOVE CHU! We live for your reviews**

**xXxMidnyte-WolfxXx: We'll have Lee and Gaara attack you with ultimate taijutsu and sand if you give us another bad review**

**BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY: thank you**


	7. Chapter 7 Party?

Chapter 7 Party?

**AN: This is a Shino Birthday special cause to day is his birthday so this chap is all SHINO!!**

Shino walked through the woods with Ichigo, bug case strapped around his shoulder. Ichigo ran around looking at all the bugs. Sure he had seen bugs before from many different places but it was always a thrill to see the different types and variations. Shino smiled at this. She looked like a child in a candy shop.

"So who was your teacher, Ichigo?" asked Shino as he placed a beetle into the case.

"I was an apprentice to the Gashi clan," replied Ichigo as she picked up a random bug and handed it to Shino.

"The moth clan?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled at him. As they continued to walk, Ichigo spotted a beautiful green-winged bug. Its wings were huge and looked like it had eyes on it.

"Oh my god, Shino, come here," she called. Shino came over to her and looked at the bug she was looking at.

"Lunar moth… Male," said Shino.

"I've never seen a moth like that. It's so pretty," said Ichigo as she stared at it in awe. Shino smiled at this and reached up towards the moth. It crawled onto his hand and he brought it down for Ichigo to take a closer look. She smiled and petted the moth's antennas with a gentle finger.

"Hello there little guy," she said to it. The moth fluttered its wings a bit making her smile more. Ichigo giggled and looked up at Shino who smiled back at her.

"Here hold out your hand," he said. Ichigo lifted her hand as the moth walked from Shino's to hers. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. Ichigo watched the moth for a little bit before jerking her hand up ward and watch it fly away. Shino could not help but smile at her childish innocence and kissed her temple. Ichigo giggles and takes his hand.

"Follow me," she said as she dragged him along. Shino didn't say a word but just followed.

She finally stopped when they reached a small brook with a large clear pool at the base of a tiny waterfall. Ichigo sat down and took her shoes off. Shino just watched her, wondering what she was up to.

"I want to show you something," she said and stood up. Shino watched as the red head walked out to the middle of the pool. "I want to show you my family blood limit." Placing her hands in front of her as if in prayer, Shino watched as the air around them began to circulate around this girl. The circulating air ruffled her hair, her yellow top and her jean skirt pretty much stayed still do to the heavy fabric.

The air circled around her faster and faster till it created a cyclone of tremendous pressure. Then as soon as it appeared it was gone. Ichigo's hair fell gently on to her back and her clothes stopped moving. She turned to him and smiled. Shino smiled back and watched as she walked back towards him and lay on the grass. He sat down beside her.

"That was your blood limit?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes… my family is able to summon the elements at will, without using jutsu's and control them. I'm stronger with wind than anything else. When someone in my clan is born they will immediately start showing signs of an element. Like with Kira… it always seems like she has a fever when you take her temperature because she's fire. Mika is earth and Momoko is water."

Shino smirked and took off his sweatshirt and laid it on top of her then laid down himself. Ichigo snuggled under the sweatshirt and laid her head on his chest. Shino wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

The two of them laid there for about a half hour with out saying anything. Ichigo looked at Shino and reached for his sunglasses but he stopped her hand.

"Oh come on Shino, let me see your eyes," she said.

"No," was his simple reply.

"Oh come on Shino. If we're going to be dating at least let me see your eyes, please." Ichigo sat up and cupped her hands together in front of her. She then gave him a pouty face.

Shino sighed. "Fine."

"Yay," said Ichigo as she clapped her hands together. She then leaned forward and took his glasses off his face. Shino's eyes reminded her of a June Bug. They were a metallic brown that when hit with light looked green or blue. There were many colors entwined in the brown. Ichigo smiled at him and leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Shino wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him deepening the kiss. They stayed lip locked for a few minutes before having to pull away for air. Ichigo laid beside him and snuggled under the sweatshirt. Sure it was the summer but it was nearing fall so it was slightly chilly.

They laid there for another half hour before getting up.

"Come on, we ought to drop these bugs off to the clan," said Shino as he put the bugs back around his shoulder. Ichigo stood up and handed him his sweatshirt. Shino just shook his head and placed the sweatshirt over her shoulders. Ichigo smiled and stuck her arms through the sleeves.

The two left the woods and headed toward the Aburame clan. Upon arriving at the house music was heard. Shino grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Let's go," said Shino and he started to walk away when the front door burst.

"SHINO!" said his father.

"Oh shit…" Shibi pulled his son and Ichigo into the house.

"Happy Birthday Shino," said Shibi. Shino just looked at his dad.

"Um… my birthday is in January, it's the middle of August."

"All the more reason to party," Shibi exclaimed but then he noticed Ichigo. "Well what do we have here?"

"Dad this is my friend Ichigo…" Unknown to Shino one of his bugs flew over to his father and told him the 'truth'.

"Oh really?" Shibi ran over to the cake that they made and wiped off Happy Birthday and rewrote Congratulations Shino and Ichigo. "IT'S AN ENGAGEMENT PARTY!"

Both Shino and Ichigo sweat dropped.

Shino and Ichigo stayed down stairs for the first have hour of the party. Shino couldn't help but smile to see that Ichigo was actually having a good time and at the moment was dancing with his father.

Shino's mom comes into the room holding two cases of sake. "Now the party is just beginning."

'_Time to leave,'_ thought Shino. He walked up to his dad. "My I cut in?" he asked. Shibi nodded and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family," he said and handed a blushing Ichigo off to Shino who took her hand.

"Come on," he said and led her down a hallway to his room. Ichigo sat down on his bed and watched as Shino pulled out several poxes of magic cards out of his room.

"Magic?"

Shino nods. "Want me to teach you?"

Ichigo smiled and sat down on the floor with him. They were there for at least an hour and a half playing with Magic cards. Ichigo yawned and leaned on his shoulder.

"Tired?" asked Shino. Ichigo nodded. "Come on then let's get back to the mansion." Shino put the box of cards away and grabbed Ichigo's hand leading her down stairs.

Some banging noises and moans reached their ears as they walked into the living room. Looking over to the couch Shino and Ichigo saw his parents in the thrills of passion on the couch. Shino quickly covered Ichigo's eyes.

"Mom… Dad… not in the living room," said Shino. (**AN: I got this idea from a picture on Deviantart called Shino in the Middle)** Shino then walked to the door still covering Ichigo's eyes. They put on their shoes and headed back to the mansion.

Upon arriving Ichigo immediately went inside after taking her shoes off and sat beside Momoko and buried her face into her sisters shoulder, sobbing/laughing. Everyone looked at her.

"Um… Ichigo are you okay?" asked Momoko. Ichigo just shook her head. Shino sighed and sat beside her.

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

"She saw something she shouldn't have," said Shino. He sighed again. "I should have never brought her to the clan house."

"You took her to your clan house?" asked Kiba. Hinata went over to Ichigo and hugged her.

"Don't worry Kiba and I saw the same thing once. It was pretty scarring, right Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata. Kiba looked at her confused and tilted his head to the side till Hinata gave him a look.

"Oh that… I feel for you Momoko," he said. Everyone else exchanged confused glances till Kira stood up.

"Mika, Ichigo, Momoko," she said. Her sisters looked at her. "Backyard… training… now."

Ichigo and Momoko whined as Mika cheered and ran outside.

"Momoko, we're going to be working on your quick shots," said Kira. Momoko nodded and ran up the stairs. "Ichigo, we're working on that new jutsu of yours cause if you're not careful…"

"I know, I know, it could kill me," interrupted Ichigo as she made her way outside.

There was a silence in the room before people slowly got up and made their way outside. Cause they felt that if they didn't Kira's glare would kill them.

Nintai smiled and put her arm around Kira's shoulders. "I love you," she said then kissed her on the cheek.

Kira glared and wiped her cheek. "Ew no kissy," she said as she shrugged and made her way outside.

Momoko soon joined them with a large pack on her back.

"Alright everyone sit down. Mika we're going to be doing your individual training first. Ichigo, Momoko, set up the traps," spoke Kira sternly. Everyone sat down and watched as Ichigo and Momoko set up some kunai and shuriken traps. Mika made her way to the middle of the training ground. Grabbing her forehead protector she pulled it down over her face.

"Ready?" asked Kira. Mika gave a thumbs up. Kira turned to everyone. "Now… she needs _absolute_ quiet." She turned back to her younger sister. "Begin." Kira threw a kunai directly at Mika.

"Ee," came a sound from Kiba as he watched Mika easily dodge the kunai. He let out a breath and then saw the glare that Kira was giving him. He sweat dropped.

Ichigo sprung one of the traps as kunai shot towards Mika.

Her ears twitched slightly and she jumped and back flipped out of the way of the kunai only to dodge more at her right side. This continued on for at least 15 minutes as Mika continued to dodge the weapons thrown at her. Even Tenten got in the action and started throwing some of her weapons. All the while Kiba was in his seat bouncing around as if he himself were dodging the same things. Naruto looked at him and rose a brow.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he whispered.

"Nothing," replied Kiba.

"You think that's gonna help her?"

"Shut up," said Kiba harshly. "No but it helps me." Kiba then whimpered a little.

"How?"

"Aw poor Kiba-kun," said Hinata as she patted his head. Everyone looked back at Mika.

Mika stood on all fours and looked around blindly. She listened carefully. Kira took a kunai and sprung the last trap. A large log dropped from a tree.

"Mika!" Kiba couldn't help it. The boy jumped up from his seat, grabbed Mika, and dropped to the floor. Kira sighed and threw a kunai at the strings holding the log making it drop.

Mika heard it falling. "Look out," she cried and pushed Kiba away from her and they both rolled away in time. The log hit the ground with a thud. Mika pulled her forehead protector back onto her head and ran over to Kiba.

"Kiba-kun!?" she looked him over as he sat up.

"I'm okay," he said and smiled at her Mika who breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay Mi… OW!" Kiba held his head as Kira had hit him.

"Next time don't interfere," she said coldly. "Momoko you're up." Mika and Kiba went to sit down, Kiba still holding his head, as Momoko got up and dropped her pack on the ground.  
Opening the pack she revealed at least 10 different types of arrows, a redwood recurve bow with intricate designs on it, and a knife. Pulling out some thing that was all rolled up, Momoko walked over to a tree and pinned a bull's-eye target to it. Moving back over to her pack she took out her bow and quickly looked the string to it. Pulling out 6 regular arrows and placed them in the quiver pack that she put on her back. Slinging the bow over her shoulder , she headed over to the tree and stood about 20 feet from the target. Reaching behind her, she grabbed an arrow and strung it into the bow. Pulling back on the string she pulled her right hand, where she was holding the end of the arrow, to her mouth. Aiming the bow with her left hand she let go of the arrow only to reach behind her, grab another, cock it, and let if fly in only seconds. She did this four more times till all six arrows hit the target. Every arrow hit dead center of the target except the 5th arrow hit dead center only to be split in half by the 6th one.

Everyone stared in awe at Momoko who just went over to her other arrows and pulled out an aluminum arrow with tons of little symbols on it. Going back to her spot, Momoko cocked the arrow and aimed but didn't fire. Instead she just stood there. What was unusual about this was that her hair started to float slightly upwards and the tip of the arrow started to glow purple. Purple swirls of a strange energy started to surround her.

"What kind of chakra is that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think that is," said Neji, who activated his Byakugan and looked at Momoko. "What?! Her chakra is still contained inside her body."

"That's because she's not using her chakra," said Ichigo and everyone looked at her. "Momoko was trained by a temple priestess for a little while in our travels. She's learned how to tap into her spiritual energy. Just watch."

Looking back at Momoko everyone saw the purple swirls had gotten bigger. As soon as Momoko let go of the arrow Kira jumped in front of her younger sister and put up some kind of barrier. The arrow hit the target causing a huge explosion. Aluminum shards shot out in all directions hitting the barrier and falling to the ground.

Everyone stared in shock before Mika and Ichigo started cheering and cat calling at Momoko who just blushed. Momoko packed her bow and arrows away and sat down. Choji stared in awe at Momoko who was positively beaming.

"Ichigo!" came Kira's sharp voice. Ichigo sighed and stood. "Do it over the water." Ichigo sighed and walked over to the pond. Shino got up and stood near by as did everyone else and watched as Ichigo walked onto the water. She walked out to the deepest part of the pond.

Ichigo took a deep breath and summoned her dragonflies. She then made her prayer sign and her tornado formed around her again.

"What is that?" asked Lee.

"Family blood limit," said Mika.

"Ah." Lee looked back toward Ichigo. Making a few hand symbols a pulse flew out of the tornado and all at once the dragonflies grew stiff and flew at Ichigo. The dragonflies flew around her and the tornado quivered a bit.

"What is that?" asked Kankuro for he had never seen anything like this before and he should know what her technique's was seeing as she had a huge crush on him when she was ten. She grew out of it eventually but keeps on pouncing on him. --

"It's Ichigo's newest defense jutsu. What happens is the dragonflies become as hard as steel and spin around her really fast creating the ultimate defense," said Momoko, who took out a kunai and threw it at Ichigo only to have it bounce off.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Naruto.

Ichigo grunted in concentration, the jutsu was getting harder to control. The tornado started to shift to the left and one of the dragonflies got close enough where it cute her right arm. Shino saw this and stepped forward.

"Ichigo! Stop it now!" he yelled. Everyone was shocked at Shino's outburst.

"I can do this!" was Ichigo's reply. The dragonflies kept getting closer though.

"Ichigo drop the jutsu now!" screamed Kira but Ichigo wouldn't listen. Shino ran forward and lifted his arms. His kikaichu flew out of his sleeves and flew at the dragonflies to stop them from spinning.

"Shit," Ichigo cursed and dropped the chakra in her feet plunging her under the water. The bugs and tornado scattered as Shino ran out to Ichigo and lifted her out of the water and carried her to shore bridal style.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah well, what kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't?" replied Shino as he put her down.

"GAH! When did this happen?" asked Temari as she looked back and forth between the two.

"Since truth or dare last night," replied Shino. "Which reminds me that in the bug clans once engaged you _have_ to be married in five months time." Shino took off his sweat shirt and draped it over Ichigo's shoulders.

"Oh…. WHAT?!"

"Um yeah… in the insect clans trading bugs is Shino asking me to marry him and as for getting married in five month… I'm only sixteen," replied Ichigo.

"Oh…"

"Well I suggest that we stop for today as it's getting late. I heard about this new club opening in town and I really, really want to go. Please Kira," begged Ichigo who was still sopping wet.

Kira sighed. "Fine," she said.

Ichigo cheered and Momoko inside and everyone followed.

"Come on Shikamaru!" called Temari.

Shikamaru sighed. _'Troublesome,'_ he thought. Just as he was about to walk into the house some one grabbed his pony tail from behind. "GAH!"

**AN: Woot! All done. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic cause I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Please review!! Much appreciated. XD WE LOVE YOU DARK INU!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Clubbin

**Chapter 8 Clubbing**

All the girls were in Ino's room getting ready for their night on the town putting on make up and doing their hair. Tenten was wearing a shirt similar to the one she usually wore on this one was black with red dragons on it. She also wore a black mini skirt, fishnets, and black combat boots.

Sakura was wearing a baby pink dress with white flowers, white sandals, and a heart shaped necklace, something she secretly got from Sasuke last Valentines. She used a pink headband to pull her hair out of her face. Ino was wearing a tight purple mini skirt, white mini tank top with a long sleeved fishnet shirt over top, and white ankle boots. Her hair was in her usual pony.

Mika was wearing a red mid thigh dress, brown knee high cowgirl boots, white open blouse and she put her hair in low pigtails. Around her neck was a gold necklace with three stars on it.

"Has anyone seen my hat?" asked Mika.

"You're not wearing that cowboy hat," said Ichigo who was wearing a white tank top under a black tank top and a black mini skirt that came just to mid thigh. She then wore a green jacket similar to that of the black one Shino usually wears, pink John Lennon sunglasses, and black knee high boots. She kept her hair also in its usual ponytail.

"Just give her, her hat Ichigo," said Momoko who was wearing a white off the shoulder peasant top, a knee length jean skirt with what looked like snowflakes on it. Momoko had her hair in two high pigtails. Kira walked up behind Mika and dropped the brown cowboy hat on her head. Kira was wearing a pink belly top with rhinestones in the shape of as heart, white knee length skirt, and white, strappy heels.

"Mika you look adorable with that," said Temari who was wearing a baby tank top, the ones that were tight at the breast but then loosened around the waist and stopped just passed the hips. Below that she was wearing a blue jean skirt that came to mid thigh and black sandals like the ones Tsunade wears. She took her hair down from her usual four pigtails and just let it hang down in soft waves.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Sakura as she looked around.

"I'm not coming out," said Hinata who had resided herself to be in Ino's closet.

"Oh come on Hinata it's not that bad," said Temari who reached into the closet and pulled Hinata out. Hinata was wearing a tiny kimono like shirt that was a bright robin's egg blue. It came just to above her stomach revealing a fox charmed belly button ring. Below that she was wearing tight black caprice and the same type of sandals as Temari.

"Oh my god, Hinata!" said Ino as she walked up to her. "You look amazing and since when have you had your belly button pierced?"

Hinata blushed. "Thank you and I've had it pierced for about a year now just don't tell my father. He'd kill me," pleaded the Hyuuga girl.

"Don't worry Hina-chan your secret is safe with us," said Mika as she smiled. "Like the fox by the way."

Hinata blushed. "Naruto-kun picked it out for me."

All the girls awed at this. As they started out of the bedroom they saw the boys standing around downstairs. They all wore outfits similar to their usual ones only slightly different, more clubbish.

"Hey where's Shikamaru and Nintai?" asked Temari as she looked around for her boyfriend. Just then Shikamaru came in the door with Nintai.

"Oh toughen up Maru-maru," said Nintai.

Shikamaru flopped on the couch. "I'm not moving for two days."

Temari walked over to him. "Tough you're coming clubbin'," she said and started to drag him upstairs by his collar.

"You look like shit, Shikamaru," said Lee who was being glomped by Nintai.

"And you won't have time to rest because I'm gonna work you so hard so you can learn some new techniques," said Nintai.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome… Ow stupid bird," he mumbled as he was being dragged up the stairs. Everyone laughed.

"So Naruto, what do you think of Hinata?" asked Ino. Naruto looked at Hinata and nearly drooled.

Naruto gulped rather loudly. "Wow," he said awe stricken. Hinata blushed and kissed his cheek. He wrapped her in his arms.

Neji went red in the face. "Hinata-sama I must ask you to go change immediately. If your father were to see you like that I…"

"Oh hush up Neji-kun," said Ten-ten as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Kiba went up behind Mika and wrapped his arms around her. "Nice outfit," he said with a smirk. Mika beamed and snuggled to him.

"Kankuro stop breathing down my neck," said Ino. Everyone looked to see Kankuro standing incredibly close to Ino and literally drooling over her shoulder. His hands slunk around her waist and he pressed her to him. Ino's eyes went wide and a blush crept over her cheeks for reasons unknown and one reason no one wanted to know.

Everyone sat around and for waited Shikamaru to be dragged down and Nintai to finish getting dressed. Finally after fifteen minutes Shikamaru came back wearing combat boots and an outfit similar to his old genin outfit. Nintai wore boots, faded black jeans, black chaps, and a form fitting white tee shirt with "QT 3.14".

"Alright let's party!" said Ichigo as she headed to the door. Everyone followed but Ichigo stopped, grabbed Mika's hat, and threw it back in the house.

"Hey!" cried Mika as she tried to go back and get it.

"Kiba grab her!" commanded Ichigo. So Kiba grabbed Mika, threw her over his shoulder, and continued walking.

"Kiba you traitor," whined Mika as big anime tears fell down her face.

Everyone laughed.

It didn't take them long to get to the club but when they arrived they could see a long line going into the club. Loud thumping music was coming from the inside. The club itself was called the "Tan Turtle" (which is actually a restaurant where I live called the 'Tan Turtle Tavern')

"Oh great! How are we going to get in now? The line's fucking huge," said Kiba who still had Mika slung over his shoulder and was supporting her butt so she wouldn't fall. Though the funny thing is… Mika didn't seem to mind all that much which surprised her sisters. Mika never used to let 'any' male get near her before and here she is letting 'Kiba' of all people hold her.

Ichigo started laughing evilly. "Not necessarily," she said. Ichigo bounced over to the bouncer (**that's redundant**) and said something to him. The bouncer nodded and went in side the club and a few minutes later came out with… Shino's parents. (**dun dun dun**) Shino literally paled at the sight of his parents.

"Evening kids," said Shibi.

"Dad… we're not kids anymore," replied Shino. His mom went over to him and hugged him.

She grabs him by the cheek. "You'll always be my handsome little boy," she said in a babyish tone and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. Shino looked like he was going to cry from embarrassment and everyone laughed at him.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get going," said Ichigo.

"Um… Ichigo how did you learn about this place?" asked Ten-ten.

Ichigo giggled. "From Shino's parents at mine and Shino's engagement party.

"Come on let's go inside," said Mika as she pointed to the front door, from her perch over Kiba's shoulder.

Shino's mother looked at Kiba with a weird look. "Kiba… dear… why is there a girl slung over your shoulder?" she asked.

Mika and Kiba both blushed and Kiba put Mika down gently. "What girl?" he replied quickly.

Shino's mother just looked at him like -- (**don't know how to describe it**) and everyone laughed. They all walked up to the club and Shibi told the bouncer that the gang was with him and they were allowed in. They all walked over to a HUGE round table in the back of the club near the DJ but away from the speakers so they didn't have to shout to be heard.

Everyone sat down and looked around the club. There were at least forty or fifty people on the dance floor with colored lights flashing everywhere. At least twenty or so people were seated at tables and the bar.

Shino's parents pulled up two chairs and sat with them.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Shibi.

"I love it," said Ichigo as she bounced in her seat.

"Thank you," said Shino's mom.

"Um… dad… who owns this place?" asked Shino.

Shibi grinned. "We do son. Your mother and I bought this place, thought it would be a good investment and as of so far it is." Shino slammed his head on the table and everyone sweatdrops.

"Do you guys have karaoke here?" asked Mika who was beaming from ear to ear.

"As a matter of fact we do," smiled Shibi.

Mika cheered and clapped hands with Momoko.

"You're going to sing with us right, Kira?" asked Momoko.

"I do_ not _sing in public," said Kira sternly. Momoko pouted.

"Anyway," said Ichigo as she stretched her arms over her head.

Just as Ichigo was about to say some thing further the loud speakers started a very strange song. **(song is 'The Bad Touch' by The Bloodhound Gang**

Shino's parents cheered and got up and headed over to the dance floor and started dancing. Shino covered his face and placed his head on the table. Everyone laughed when he started banging his head to the downbeat.

"Oh! My poor Shino-kun," cooed Ichigo as she hugged him.

Mika grabbed Kiba's hand. "Come on let's go dance," she said as she tried to drag him onto the dance floor.

Kiba shook his head. "I don't think so," he replied. Mika pouted at him.

"Fine then I'll go dance with Shino's parents," said Mika as she started to walk over to them but Kiba grabbed her arm and they started talking in hushed whispers.

Shino's mom started to stick her hand down the front of Shibi's pants and Shino would have launched himself at them if Ichigo hadn't been sitting on his lap.

Mika managed to escape from Kiba and she ran over to Shibi and his wife and started jumping up and down and dancing. Kiba growled to himself as he watched his girlfriend sway her hips to the music.

"Geez Kiba," said Naruto as he watched his friend. "Jealous of Shino's parents?"

"Shut the fuck up Naruto," growled Kiba. Naruto just laughed at him.

Kiba couldn't take it anymore and jumped up immediately when some boy that was on the dance floor started to dance with Mika. Kiba grabbed Mika around the waist, away from the boy and growled at him. Naruto laughed his ass off at this. Mika cheered, wrapping her arms around Kiba's neck and winked at the boy who just smirked and walked off. Kiba glared at her.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he asked.

Mika smiled and nodded. "Yes, so you'd dance with me." Kiba sighed and placed his head in the crook of Mika's neck to take in her scent. He then started to dance with her.

Nintai rose a brow at this and the girls started catcalling at them. The boys just kind of sat there with smirks.

"This is an animal clan song… not getting up," said Shikamaru as he started to fall asleep.

Naruto sat there bouncing lightly in his seat to the beat as every one watched as Shibi did the weirdest move they've seen. He took his hands and was pointing them in the air twice before switching to the other side.

Everyone in the club cheered as the song ended and the four came off the dance floor and sat down. Mika was beaming and Kiba was smirking lightly yet mumbling something about 'sneaky little bitch'.

Shibi cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Um… Ladies can you please excuse the boys and I. I wish to talk to them about something," said the older jounin.

The girls nodded and stood up. Ichigo kissed Shino's cheek but he kept hold of her hand with a look on his face that said _'Don't leave me with my father.'_ Ichigo just laughed and kissed his lips before walking off.

Once all the girls left Shibi looked at the boys seriously. "Alright boys, seeing that you all have, significant others, I think its time we all had a sex talk."

"Father?!" said Shino, slightly outraged.

"Now son this is important seeing as how you're going to be married in five months. Alright so listen." Most of the boys leaned forward and Lee pulled out a pad and paper. (**LMAO this next part comes from Jeff Foxworthy**) "Women… are like diesel engines," started Shibi and the boys looked at him strange. "Cause once you get them going, they can go a long, long time. Men… are like bottle rockets." Shibi started making sound affects. "Shwo, boom, ooh-aah. Snore."

Kiba was trying not to laugh as Shibi came back to normal.

"So boys… make sure to warm up the engine before you light the rocket!" **(that was wynturchylde**) Kiba started howling with laughter as Shino went red in the face.

Mika, Kira, Nintai, Sakura, and Hinata sat at the bar looking over at the boys while Ino, Temari, Ichigo, Momoko, and Tenten were on the dance floor.

"What do you suppose Kiba is laughing about?" asked Mika as she craned her neck to get a better look at her boyfriend.

"Beats me," said Kira as she took a sip of her soda.

"Hey Mika can I talk to you?" asked Nintai.

"Sure," Mika jumped down from her stool and went over to Nintai.

"You were right," whispered Nintai in her ear. "About Kira, you were right. She seems scared of something. What is she afraid of?"

Mika looked at Nintai sadly and took a deep breath and whispered back, "She's afraid of hurting people, her friends. She fears that if she gets too close that she might turn on them. It's… a long story."

Mika gave a small smile, turned to grab her drink, and walked back over to the boys where she sat in Kiba's lap. Nintai bit her bottom lip and looked over at Kira who was just staring down at her glass. Nintai walked up to her.

"Let's go back to the guys," she said. Kira nodded and went and sat beside Gaara. The other girls followed. After several songs the rest of the girls came and sat down. Ino didn't sit on Kankuro's lap instead she straddled his hips and started to make out with him. Course he wasn't complaining.

"Get a room," said Naruto as he punched Kankuro's shoulder. The boy ignored him though and continued to make out with the sexy blonde on his lap.

"Hey Dad!" said Ichigo as she inched closer to Shibi.

'_Dad?'_ thought everyone except Shino.

Shibi looked at his future daughter in law. "Yes dear?"

"Am I allowed to have sake? Please!!"

"Hey yeah," said Nintai as she sat in Lee's lap with Icha Icha Paradise in her hands. Where she got that… no one knows. "I think that who ever is a ninja and old enough to kill should be allowed to drink."

Shibi took this thought into consideration before getting up and moving to the bar. He whispered something to the bartender then grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Shibi and the entire place went quiet. "We have a philosophy here that 'If you are a ninja and are old enough to kill someone… then you are old enough to drink.' So drinks all around!!"

The people cheered and started ordering drinks. Shibi came back with several bottles of sake and 22 glasses. "Here we go kids," he said.

They all clapped except for Kira, Gaara, and Nintai who still had her nose stuck in the book.

"Hey Kira, are you gonna do karaoke with us or not?" asked Mika.

"No," said the blonde stubbornly. Mika smirked and whispered to Kiba.

"Don't worry, we can get her to sing. All we have to do is put a little sake in her drink and…" Mika couldn't finish as this happened.

"NOO!! Who would be so cruel as to steal my Icha Icha Paradise," yelled a man who was all too familiar to the former genins. Kakashi was sitting in the middle of the dance floor crying his eyes out with Gai and Anko standing behind him shaking their heads.

"My arch rival… this is embarrassing," said Gai.

"Kakashi… who of all people would be able to steal your book from under your nose while you're reading it?" said Anko.

Kakashi's head slowly turned to the side. "NINTAI!!"

Gai seemed to perk up. "Nintai? Where?"

"GAI-NII-SAN!" yelled Nintai as she stood up.

"NINTAI-CHAN!" replied who ran over to Nintai and they started wrestling on the ground.

Everyone laughed as Nintai pinned Gai to the ground and hog-tied him. Nintai sat on Gai's back smirking and laughing evilly.

"Ah! You have defeated me once again Captain and I must say," big anime tears started to fall down Gai's face, "I am so proud to be humiliated by you!"

Nintai laughed. "Why thank you. Oh and Anko-chan, here's a present for you," said Nintai as she got up off of Gai. Anko looked from side to side then picked up Gai, threw him over her shoulder and disappeared somewhere in the crowd.

"Where are they going?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry they'll be back," said Nintai as she sat down in Lee's lap again and started to read with Kakashi sitting beside her reading over her shoulder.

"How do you know them?" asked Neji.

Nintai smirked not looking up from the book. "They're my ANBU team. I am they're captain."

"Oh…" said Neji.

Lee just sat there like 'What the hell?'. Nintai and Kakashi giggle and blush as something in the book. Lee, being curious, took a peek over their shoulder and instant nose bleed.

"Jiraiya has really out done himself this time," said Kakashi.

Kiba looked at Mika. "So what were saying?"

Mika leaned over and whispered something in his ear making him raise a brow.

Sure that'll work?" he asked.

"Oh yes… works every time," replied Mika as she kissed his cheek then got up and whispered something to Gaara. He just raised an invisible brow at her and nodded. Mika clapped her hands and went over to the DJ to request a slow song, which he eventually started to play.

Gaara got up and grabbed Kira's hand as he led her onto the dance floor. **(The song is Don't Matter by Akon) **Kira rested her arms on Gaara's shoulders as he placed his hands on her hips. The two of them started to slowly dance in circles.

When Kira's back was turned Mika looked at Ichigo. "Do it now Ichigo," said Mika as she looked at the red haired girl.

Ichigo grabbed Kira's soda and began to pour some sake into the glass before putting it down quickly. People looked at the two of them confused with the twins, Mika, and Kiba just smirked.

Kira smiled softly as she rested her head on Gaara's shoulders and gripped him tighter. Gaara wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and held her close to him as he took in her perfume.

"Oh! Is Kira smiling?" asked Momoko, Everyone looked at Kira and Gaara. When Kira saw the look on her sisters' faces she immediately dropped her smile.

"Oh, smiles gone," said Mika as the Takashi girls laughed. Kira smiled at her sisters and hid her face in Gaara's chest.

"So what's the story between those two?" asked Nintai as she handed Icha Icha Paradise back to Kakashi who was more than happy to have his precious back.

"They've been friends since they were real little," said Momoko as she took a sip of soda.

Gaara and Kira came back and sat down. A light blush covered Kira's cheeks as she sat beside Gaara.

"Aw, you two looked so cute," smiled Sakura making the two of them flush and turn their heads away.

"Come dance with me Shino," she said as she tugged on him gently.

"I don't dance," said Shino as he pried his arm away from his fiancée. Ichigo pouted at him as tears welled in her eyes making Shino feel guilty. "Please don't cry Ichigo, I just don't dance."

"Sure you do son, here give me your arm," said Shibi who grabbed Shino's arm and started to make him disco. Shino jerked his arm away from his dad and stood.

He grabbed Ichigo's hand. "Let's go," he said and led her to the dance floor. Ichigo was beaming happily and winked at Shibi. Everyone laughed when,

"NO LEE!" everyone looked over to Lee only to see Neji and Tenten trying to get some sake away from Lee.

"Aw come on, just let him have some," said Naruto.

"NO!" yelled Neji and Tenten.

"Oh come on guys, I've learned to keep control of it," said Lee as he took a swig.

"I don't see what the problem is," said Nintai and the Sand ninja's agreed.

"You've never seen Lee's Drunken Fist Taijutsu, have you?" said Tenten.

Nintai went starry eyed as she stared at Lee. "You know Drunken Fist Taijutsu?" she asked.

Lee nodded and was already a little tipsy from the one shot. "Master at it," he said.

Nintai hugged him. "I love you," she said just as Anko and Gai returned, Gai looking all disheveled. Gai having heard what Nintai said looked at his favorite student with his eyebrows raised.

"Lee?" said Gai. Lee looked at his former sensei. "She's a keeper." Gai pointed to Nintai who grinned and Gai did the nice guy pose. Lee blushed.

"Anko, have fun?" said Nintai as she grinned evilly.

Anko mimicked the evil grin. "Oh yea," she said and it was Gai's turn to blush. Some people sweat dropped but Kakashi was clueless.

He looked between Anko, Gai, and Nintai. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing Kaka-sensei," said Sakura.

"To put it simply, Anko just molested your best friend, and he enjoyed _every_ second of it," said Nintai. Gai then passed out do to sheer embarrassment. Nintai laughed and prodded Gai with her foot. "Oh come on Gai-nii-san you know we have to spell it out for Kakashi. He _is_ that clueless."

Gai didn't respond as he was still out cold.

"Hm... Um... Anko, cough I think you need to tend to Gai's needs," said Nintai. Anko grinned but Gai sat up immediately.

"No! That's okay, I'm fine," said Gai.

"Aw, did Anko-chan wear you out, Gai-nii-san?"

Anko sighed and stretched out wrapping an arm around Gai as they sat down. "Ah, yep."

Neji shook his head and put his face in his hand. "Oh my god. It's just like Shibi said," he said. All the boys groaned and placed their faces in their hands.

Mika looked around at all the boys then looked at Kiba. "What did Shibi talked to you about?" she asked slightly clueless.

Kiba just shook his head and kissed her cheek. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

This whole time Lee just sat there looking dumbstruck and slightly confused.

Momoko elbowed her sisters in the side and told them to look at Kira who was about to take a sip of her drink.

"Kira come sing with us," said Mika.

"No," said Kira once again and took a large gulp of her drink. The girls giggled when Kira's eyes went wide and she almost fell out of her seat if it wasn't for Gaara who caught her.

"Please Kira you have to sing with us," whined Momoko.

"Alright," replied the eldest sister calmly.

The sisters cheered while Momoko and Ichigo dragged Kira off to the Karaoke stand. Mika wrapped her arms around Kiba from behind.

"Told you it would work," she said as she blew lightly on his ear making chills run down his spine. Mika smiled and went up to the karaoke stand with her sisters. Together they chose a song.

They girls took their places on the stage as the music started. (**Song: Cinderella from The Cheetah Girls**)

Everyone watched as the girls sang. What amazed them the most was that the girls didn't have to look at the Karaoke screen and they seemed to have the dance choreographed.

After the song three of the girls came back to the table and sat down.

"Where's Kira?" asked Sakura. Everyone looked back up to the stage to see Kira talking to the DJ about singing another song. The DJ nodded and allowed her to choose a song.

"What do you think she's planning on singing?" asked Hinata.

"Don't know," replied Naruto.

"I have an idea. Mika stop her," said Ichigo. Mika jumped up but was then soon after held down by Kiba.

"Let her sing," he said.

"No Kiba, you don't understand. If she sings 'that' song we have to stop her," retorted Mika as she tried to get away.

Everyone gave Mika confused looks.

"Nintai can you stop her?" asked Momoko.

"Nerp, I vant to vatch," Nintai laughed.

"Man that's annoying," muttered Kakashi.

"Und zat's przizely vye I dooze zit, Kaka-chan." Nintai grinned and Kakashi glared.

"Ichigo, I you want to stop her, then why ask Mika. Why can't you?" asked Shino.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Um… cause Mika's the only one strong enough… or close to it anyway to get Kira." Ichigo hid her face after that in Shino's shoulder, which made him raise a brow.

Everyone looked over to the stage as music started and Kira started singing. As Kira started humming the first part of the song she kept her eyes on the ground and looked… sad. Gaara saw this look on her face and made him think of yesterday morning.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

Gaara got up from his seat and everyone watched as he walked close to the stage and just stared at Kira. Nintai watched carefully at the emotions in Kira's eyes. Sadness and hurt clearly played across the girl's eyes like an open book. Kira never fought her emotions while singing instead she let her emotions go. It was her escape from all the pain.

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh

Every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Gaara stared at the girl that he had loved since childhood as tears started to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. What had happened to make her hurt so much? The only time he had ever since her cry was the day they were separated.

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

Kira placed the microphone back on the stand and sunk down to the stage where Gaara pulled her off. The blonde clung to the front of his shirt as her body racked with sobs. Gaara held onto her and led her back over to the table and sat down in the booth. Kira didn't look at anyone as she continued to cry in Gaara's chest.

Mika sighed and laid her head on Kiba's shoulder. "Told you it was a bad idea," she said lightly.

Everyone watched as the sisters' moods changed and they all seemed to be a little depressed. Nintai sat there racking her brain for an answer.

Shibi cleared his throat. "Well, why don't we all just forget this happened. Oh, and Shino."

The boy looked at his father and raised a brow in question.

"I want you and Ichigo to come stay at our manor tonight," smiled Shibi.

"And you two _will_ be sharing a room," continued Shino's mother. Ichigo giggled and snuggled closer to Shino the boy in question just sighed. He knew that this was going to be a bad idea considering Ichigo has already had several shots of sake and was a little tipsy.

After several hours of laughing and having some fun the group felt that it was time to go home. The reason for that… Kira had been slipped some more sake and was currently trying to make out with Nintai but the two kept getting pulled apart by Gaara and Lee.

Sakura had left hours ago having to rush to the hospital, another emergency call which Ino had also been dragged along cause they needed all available medics. Hinata couldn't go cause she had way too much to drink and was trying to rape Naruto. (**0.o HINATA!!**)

Mika was sound asleep on the bench seat with her head on Kiba's lap. Ichigo was in the process of getting Shino to take his coat off with little luck. Neji had dragged Tenten off about an hour ago and no one had seen them since. Kankuro had left shortly after Ino did and went straight home as far as everyone knew.

Anko had disappeared with Gai several hours ago and Kakashi had left not even an hour ago.

Kiba stretched his arms above his head and gently shook Mika's shoulder. "Mika, babe, it's time to go," he spoke softly. The girl just moaned and waved a hand at him. Kiba chuckled softly and picked her up bridal style. Her arms immediately went around his neck and he rested her head on his shoulder. Kiba looked over to Naruto who looked like he was having trouble getting his girlfriend to keep her hands to herself.

"Having trouble Naruto?" laughed Kiba.

Naruto just glared at the boy and took his example and picked Hinata up bridal.

Shibi patted his son on the shoulder. "Why don't you take Ichigo home?" he said.

Shino nodded but Ichigo whined. "But Daddy, me no want to go," she whined. Shibi just laughed and patted her on the head.

Everyone left the bar and headed their separate ways, well mostly.

Shino took Ichigo back to his parents placed and allowed her to wear one of his long shirts to bed before crawling in beside her. The moment he laid down, Ichigo immediately scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Shino placed his sunglasses on the bedside table before wrapping his arms around her and going to sleep.

When everyone else arrived at the mansion they all went to their bedrooms. Gaara dragged Kira to his room for he didn't want to leave her by herself in fear she'd go and try and rape Nintai and vise versa for Lee.

Kiba took Mika to her room and sat her on her bed. By this time she was wide awake but continued to let Kiba carry her cause she was comfy. Kiba kissed her forehead and existed the room. Mika yanwed and got into her pajama's which was just a tank top and her underwear and climbed under the sheets.

She lay there for a half hour trying to get to sleep but all she managed to do was twist on turn.

"What's wrong with me? I was sleeping perfectly earlier. I feel like something is missing," she said Kytanna who was lying on the bed beside her, Naku curled up by her side.

Kytanna barked softly. "That's because something is missing," was the translation.

"Really? What Kytanna?" questioned Mika.

Kytanna barked softly again. "Kiba."

"Kiba? Don't be ridiculous Kytanna. How can Kiba be missing he's just down the hall."

"Why do you think you've been sleeping real well since you've met him or when ever the two of you take a nap together. You two are connected like, say, soul mates."

"You can't really believe in that can you?" asked Mika.

"Actually I do. I mean look at Akamaru and I. I'd be with him now if I wasn't in here with you. Just think about your feelings for Kiba and how close you two have become in such a short time."

Mika looked up at the ceiling. Kytanna did have a point. Her and Kiba did grow close over the past two days and she did miss him already. Throwing the covers off her as they landed on Kytanna's head, much to her dismay, Mika got out of bed and walked out of her room. Kytanna grabbed Naku in her mouth and followed. Mika walked all the way to Kiba's room and knocked softly.

"Come in," came Kiba's voice. Mika opened the door slightly only to have Kytanna brush past her and go lay by Akamaru, placing Naku at the males paws. Mika looked over at Kiba who was sitting on his bed with the light on.

"You couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

Kiba shook his head. "No, you?" Mika shook her head. Kiba smiled at her and moved some of his sheets aside and patted the spot beside him. Mika walked in and shut the door before quickly running over to the bed and jumping in beside Kiba and snuggling under the sheets. She looked up at him with innocent eyes.

Kiba smiled at her and turned the light off before snuggling beside her. After ten minutes of silent bliss Kiba spoke.

"You're not wearing pants," he said bluntly and the laughed. Shortly after the two fell asleep.

At about two in the morning Ino and Sakura entered the mansion and headed to their rooms. Ino went straight to Kankuro's room and crawled in beside him. Sakura went to her own room and stared at a picture of Sasuke and her. It was a picture of the two of them on a mission while they were still on team seven. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to eat something she made which he gladly opened his mouth up for and that's when Kakashi took the picture. Sakura smiled before getting into her pajama's and going to sleep. Her dream that night was one that occurred quiet often.

**AN: Okay I don't think I mentioned this in the last chapter but the songs that I used for the last two chapters were: The Bad touch by The bloodhound gang, Don't Matter by Akon, Cinderella by the Cheetah girls, and Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Okay here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 9 Sakura's Dream

Sakura walked down the sidewalk. When she looked up she saw Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing? Wondering around here at night?"

Sakura looked at the ground. "Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road."

Sasuke starts to walk past her. "Go home and sleep."

Sasuke passed her without another word. A tear ran down Sakura's cheek.

"Why?" she asked as she turned to him. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?

Sasuke stopped. "Why do I have to tell you anything?"

Sakura watched him as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do," said Sasuke.

Sakura looks down as a small smile comes to her lips. "You've… always hated me, huh?" She looked back up at him. "Do you remember… the day we became genin and when our three member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?" There was silence as she smiled.

"I don't remember," stated Sasuke.

Sakura's smile vanished and she started to sob a little. "Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back. But that's the day when everything started… you and I… and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but… above all… it was fun! I know about your clan, but revenge… That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you nor I."

"Just as I thought," said Sasuke and Sakura looked at him, "I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."

"Are you going to choose to be alone again?" asked Sakura as she took a step toward him. "On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful. I understand that so well right now. I have a family and I have friends but if you're gone…" she took another step closer, "to me… it'll be the same as being alone."

"From here on… a new path will open for all of us," spoke Sasuke softly.

Sakura took another step forward. "I…! I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So… please! Stay here." Sakura was now crying in hysterics. "I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here… with me! If you can't stay, take me with you." Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke turned to her with a smile/smirk on his face. "You really are annoying," he said. Sakura gasped at him as Sasuke turned back and started walking again.

"Don't Leave!" screamed Sakura. She ran after him. "If you do, I'll scream!"

Sasuke disappeared then reappeared behind her. "Sakura," he said softly as he stood really close to her back. "Thank you." Sasuke hit the pressure point on the back of her neck making the girl fall unconscious. He then placed her on the stone bench near by.

'_Sasuke-kun,'_ was Sakura's last thought before she was over come with complete darkness.

888

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura as she woke up in a cold sweat. Her scream traveled through the entire mansion.

888

Far away from the village of Konoha, somewhere in Rice Country, Uchiha Sasuke also woke up in a cold sweat. He had that dream again, of the night where he left Sakura on that cold stone bench. The night where he left his home to gain more power in order to defeat his brother. The night where Sakura, had spilled her heart out to him and all he did was say thank you, before leaving her forever.

Sasuke buried his face in his knees as tears threatened to over come him. He shook his head trying to block out the thoughts but they wouldn't leave. All he could imagine was Sakura's tear stained face as she told him how much she loved him and that she would do anything for him. He sighed and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he whispered, "but I had to leave. I can't come back till I defeat my brother."

Getting up from his bed Sasuke went to the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a tiny box. He opened it revealing a pink diamond set in a white gold band.

"I promise, Sakura," he said quietly. "When I get back, if they'll let me come back, I'll make it up to you." Sasuke gripped the box tightly in his hand and went back to his bed to sit down.

He looked back out at the moon, which was the soft harvest color as Sakura's smiling face came to his thoughts. He smiled gently as he closed his eyes and remembered all the times he had spent with her and their team.

All throughout school he had always thought of Sakura as annoying but as time went on and he was placed on a team with her that thought soon vanished. He would see how much she did care for him and in turn she would become the most precious thing to him. That is why he had to leave.

He had to leave to protect her. If his brother were to find out about his feelings for Sakura... who knows what he could do to her. He wanted to protect Sakura from his brother, make sure that Itachi could never get near her or his friends.

Getting to his feet again he quickly shuffled his way over to his desk and took out a scroll and a pen. He quickly wrote coordinates and other important information down before rolling it up. Sasuke went back over to his dresser and quickly dressed before hiding the ring somewhere back in the drawer. Moving over to the corner of the room he grabbed his sword and placed it in the back of that purple rope he kept around his waist. Grabbing the scroll Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared again at least 3 miles from Orochimaru's hide out.

Putting his fingers to his mouth, Sasuke let out a whistle and while he was waiting he took out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note on it then stuffed it into the scroll. Five minutes later a large hawk appeared before Sasuke. The boy held out the hand, holding the scroll, and spoke to the bird.

"Take this to the village of Konoha and make it quick. Give it to no one but the Hokage herself. If anyone tries to intercept them, kill them if you must, _unless _they are a leaf ninja then don't touch them," Sasuke sighed. "I'm ready to go home." The boy watched as the bird took flight and looked at the moon again.

"Soon, Sakura, soon we can be together." Sasuke smiled then disappeared again into the night.

After Sakura's startling scream in the middle of the night everyone had gone back to bed. Now it was early morning and… people were still asleep seeing as how most had too much to drink last night. The only people who were really up at 8 o'clock that morning was Momoko, Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro. Naruto stretched his arms out above his head and yawned.

Gaara looked at him. "Why are you up so early?" he asked.

Naruto made a sleepy glare. "Hinata kicked me out of the bed," groaned Naruto as he snuggled to his pillow.

Gaara sweat dropped.

"Hinata-chan is scary when she has a hangover," mumbled Naruto, so low that Gaara would have missed it if wasn't for the youkai. The demon in question was laughing at the state in which the kyuubi host was in.

It wasn't until 10 o'clock when people started waking up. Kiba came down with Mika at his side, who was wearing a pair of his pants cause she didn't want to have to run down the hall to her room. Ino came down and snuggled to Kankuro while Hinata nearly fell down the stairs if it wasn't for Naruto's quick reflexes. The fore mentioned reflexes being he grabbed a trashcan as she puked before she kicked him out of the bedroom.

Sakura had dragged herself down stairs with Nintai and Lee about 10:30. Shortly after them were Shikamaru and Neji as well as Temari and Tenten. The only people who didn't come down stairs were Kira and Choji, who came barreling down the stairs as soon as Momoko yelled breakfast, but Kira still had yet to come down.

Gaara got up from the couch and started to make his way up the stairs.

"Where are you going Gaara?" asked his older brother. Gaara just looked at Kankuro for a minute before continuing his way upstairs. He made his way to his room, which was the largest bedroom in the entire mansion seeing as how he was the Kazkeage. Opening the door he looked into see Kira lying in bed but she was fully awake. She was staring at the wall not blinking. Gaara walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Walking over to the bed he lay down beside her and pulled the girl into his arms.

"Kira?" he said softly and he placed his nose in the back of her neck. She didn't say anything but just gripped his hands tightly in hers as if afraid.

Gaara could feel Shukaku moving around in his mind.

**Gaara! What are you doing? Just don't hold the female. Take her. Make her our mate,** whined Shukaku in Gaara's mind.

_Will you shut up Shukaku. Kira's upset,_ Gaara snapped back at him.

**Well you better do something eventually cause I'm turning blue back here.** After that the tanuki went silent.

_Pervert._ Shukaku didn't reply to Gaara's comment.

Gaara looked down at Kira then sat her up and put her in his lap. Kira just clung to the front of his robes. Gaara placed a hand on her head, kissing her temple. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Kira just shook her head and buried her face in his chest.

"Are you going come down for breakfast?" asked Gaara.

Again Kira shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said. Her voice sounded like a strangled cry.

"_Oh Kira, what's happened to you?'_ thought Gaara as he laid her back down. He covered her up with the sheets and made her look at him. Kira's eyes held a sadness he had never seen before. She was troubled and he was determined to find out what was wrong with her. Gaara leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kira's. Kira kissed back lightly then watched as Gaara left the room. Gaara went back downstairs and headed into the dinning room.

"Hey everything okay?" asked Naruto as he stuffed a pancake into his mouth. Gaara nodded.

"Where's Kira?" asked Nintai.

Gaara looked at her. "Still sleeping. She had a little too much to drink last night and she hasn't been sleeping well the past couple of nights so I'm just gonna let her sleep."

Nintai nodded.

A hawk fly through the sky and landed on the window sill of the window sill of the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked out her window. Seeing the hawk she got up from her seat and grabbed the message back that was on its back. Unsealing the scroll she opened it only to see a note fall out of it. Picking it up she noticed that it said To: Haruno Sakura of Konoha. Setting it aside she looked at the scroll and read what it said. Her eyes went wide at who it was from and quickly grabbed Sakura's not and red it quickly. She slammed it back down on the table.

"Shizune," she turned to her assistant. "We have to talk to Naruto and the others immediately but first summon the council members. Do it now."

Shizune nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama," she said as she ran from the room. Tsunade looked out the window.

'_Uchiha,'_ she thought.

**AN: Okay this is the last of the making story a little shorter. I hope this makes it easier for everyone. Well g2g ENJOY!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sakura's Dream

**AN: Okay I don't think I mentioned this in the last chapter but the songs that I used for the last two chapters were: The Bad touch by The bloodhound gang, Don't Matter by Akon, Cinderella by the Cheetah girls, and Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Okay here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 9 Sakura's Dream

Sakura walked down the sidewalk. When she looked up she saw Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing? Wondering around here at night?"

Sakura looked at the ground. "Because in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road."

Sasuke starts to walk past her. "Go home and sleep."

Sasuke passed her without another word. A tear ran down Sakura's cheek.

"Why?" she asked as she turned to him. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?

Sasuke stopped. "Why do I have to tell you anything?"

Sakura watched him as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do," said Sasuke.

Sakura looks down as a small smile comes to her lips. "You've… always hated me, huh?" She looked back up at him. "Do you remember… the day we became genin and when our three member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?" There was silence as she smiled.

"I don't remember," stated Sasuke.

Sakura's smile vanished and she started to sob a little. "Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back. But that's the day when everything started… you and I… and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but… above all… it was fun! I know about your clan, but revenge… That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you nor I."

"Just as I thought," said Sasuke and Sakura looked at him, "I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."

"Are you going to choose to be alone again?" asked Sakura as she took a step toward him. "On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful. I understand that so well right now. I have a family and I have friends but if you're gone…" she took another step closer, "to me… it'll be the same as being alone."

"From here on… a new path will open for all of us," spoke Sasuke softly.

Sakura took another step forward. "I…! I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So… please! Stay here." Sakura was now crying in hysterics. "I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here… with me! If you can't stay, take me with you." Sakura sobbed.

Sasuke turned to her with a smile/smirk on his face. "You really are annoying," he said. Sakura gasped at him as Sasuke turned back and started walking again.

"Don't Leave!" screamed Sakura. She ran after him. "If you do, I'll scream!"

Sasuke disappeared then reappeared behind her. "Sakura," he said softly as he stood really close to her back. "Thank you." Sasuke hit the pressure point on the back of her neck making the girl fall unconscious. He then placed her on the stone bench near by.

'_Sasuke-kun,'_ was Sakura's last thought before she was over come with complete darkness.

888

"SASUKE!" yelled Sakura as she woke up in a cold sweat. Her scream traveled through the entire mansion.

888

Far away from the village of Konoha, somewhere in Rice Country, Uchiha Sasuke also woke up in a cold sweat. He had that dream again, of the night where he left Sakura on that cold stone bench. The night where he left his home to gain more power in order to defeat his brother. The night where Sakura, had spilled her heart out to him and all he did was say thank you, before leaving her forever.

Sasuke buried his face in his knees as tears threatened to over come him. He shook his head trying to block out the thoughts but they wouldn't leave. All he could imagine was Sakura's tear stained face as she told him how much she loved him and that she would do anything for him. He sighed and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry Sakura," he whispered, "but I had to leave. I can't come back till I defeat my brother."

Getting up from his bed Sasuke went to the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a tiny box. He opened it revealing a pink diamond set in a white gold band.

"I promise, Sakura," he said quietly. "When I get back, if they'll let me come back, I'll make it up to you." Sasuke gripped the box tightly in his hand and went back to his bed to sit down.

He looked back out at the moon, which was the soft harvest color as Sakura's smiling face came to his thoughts. He smiled gently as he closed his eyes and remembered all the times he had spent with her and their team.

All throughout school he had always thought of Sakura as annoying but as time went on and he was placed on a team with her that thought soon vanished. He would see how much she did care for him and in turn she would become the most precious thing to him. That is why he had to leave.

He had to leave to protect her. If his brother were to find out about his feelings for Sakura... who knows what he could do to her. He wanted to protect Sakura from his brother, make sure that Itachi could never get near her or his friends.

Getting to his feet again he quickly shuffled his way over to his desk and took out a scroll and a pen. He quickly wrote coordinates and other important information down before rolling it up. Sasuke went back over to his dresser and quickly dressed before hiding the ring somewhere back in the drawer. Moving over to the corner of the room he grabbed his sword and placed it in the back of that purple rope he kept around his waist. Grabbing the scroll Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared again at least 3 miles from Orochimaru's hide out.

Putting his fingers to his mouth, Sasuke let out a whistle and while he was waiting he took out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note on it then stuffed it into the scroll. Five minutes later a large hawk appeared before Sasuke. The boy held out the hand, holding the scroll, and spoke to the bird.

"Take this to the village of Konoha and make it quick. Give it to no one but the Hokage herself. If anyone tries to intercept them, kill them if you must, _unless _they are a leaf ninja then don't touch them," Sasuke sighed. "I'm ready to go home." The boy watched as the bird took flight and looked at the moon again.

"Soon, Sakura, soon we can be together." Sasuke smiled then disappeared again into the night.

After Sakura's startling scream in the middle of the night everyone had gone back to bed. Now it was early morning and… people were still asleep seeing as how most had too much to drink last night. The only people who were really up at 8 o'clock that morning was Momoko, Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro. Naruto stretched his arms out above his head and yawned.

Gaara looked at him. "Why are you up so early?" he asked.

Naruto made a sleepy glare. "Hinata kicked me out of the bed," groaned Naruto as he snuggled to his pillow.

Gaara sweat dropped.

"Hinata-chan is scary when she has a hangover," mumbled Naruto, so low that Gaara would have missed it if wasn't for the youkai. The demon in question was laughing at the state in which the kyuubi host was in.

It wasn't until 10 o'clock when people started waking up. Kiba came down with Mika at his side, who was wearing a pair of his pants cause she didn't want to have to run down the hall to her room. Ino came down and snuggled to Kankuro while Hinata nearly fell down the stairs if it wasn't for Naruto's quick reflexes. The fore mentioned reflexes being he grabbed a trashcan as she puked before she kicked him out of the bedroom.

Sakura had dragged herself down stairs with Nintai and Lee about 10:30. Shortly after them were Shikamaru and Neji as well as Temari and Tenten. The only people who didn't come down stairs were Kira and Choji, who came barreling down the stairs as soon as Momoko yelled breakfast, but Kira still had yet to come down.

Gaara got up from the couch and started to make his way up the stairs.

"Where are you going Gaara?" asked his older brother. Gaara just looked at Kankuro for a minute before continuing his way upstairs. He made his way to his room, which was the largest bedroom in the entire mansion seeing as how he was the Kazkeage. Opening the door he looked into see Kira lying in bed but she was fully awake. She was staring at the wall not blinking. Gaara walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Walking over to the bed he lay down beside her and pulled the girl into his arms.

"Kira?" he said softly and he placed his nose in the back of her neck. She didn't say anything but just gripped his hands tightly in hers as if afraid.

Gaara could feel Shukaku moving around in his mind.

**Gaara! What are you doing? Just don't hold the female. Take her. Make her our mate,** whined Shukaku in Gaara's mind.

_Will you shut up Shukaku. Kira's upset,_ Gaara snapped back at him.

**Well you better do something eventually cause I'm turning blue back here.** After that the tanuki went silent.

_Pervert._ Shukaku didn't reply to Gaara's comment.

Gaara looked down at Kira then sat her up and put her in his lap. Kira just clung to the front of his robes. Gaara placed a hand on her head, kissing her temple. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Kira just shook her head and buried her face in his chest.

"Are you going come down for breakfast?" asked Gaara.

Again Kira shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she said. Her voice sounded like a strangled cry.

"_Oh Kira, what's happened to you?'_ thought Gaara as he laid her back down. He covered her up with the sheets and made her look at him. Kira's eyes held a sadness he had never seen before. She was troubled and he was determined to find out what was wrong with her. Gaara leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kira's. Kira kissed back lightly then watched as Gaara left the room. Gaara went back downstairs and headed into the dinning room.

"Hey everything okay?" asked Naruto as he stuffed a pancake into his mouth. Gaara nodded.

"Where's Kira?" asked Nintai.

Gaara looked at her. "Still sleeping. She had a little too much to drink last night and she hasn't been sleeping well the past couple of nights so I'm just gonna let her sleep."

Nintai nodded.

A hawk fly through the sky and landed on the window sill of the window sill of the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked out her window. Seeing the hawk she got up from her seat and grabbed the message back that was on its back. Unsealing the scroll she opened it only to see a note fall out of it. Picking it up she noticed that it said To: Haruno Sakura of Konoha. Setting it aside she looked at the scroll and read what it said. Her eyes went wide at who it was from and quickly grabbed Sakura's not and red it quickly. She slammed it back down on the table.

"Shizune," she turned to her assistant. "We have to talk to Naruto and the others immediately but first summon the council members. Do it now."

Shizune nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama," she said as she ran from the room. Tsunade looked out the window.

'_Uchiha,'_ she thought.

**AN: Okay this is the last of the making story a little shorter. I hope this makes it easier for everyone. Well g2g ENJOY!**


	10. AN sorry

Hey readers sooo… this particular story I am thinking about re-writing the whole thing cause I personally am not happy with it. I haven't fully decided what to do with it yet so sorry if I don't get to updating right away.


End file.
